And Then There Were None
by DespiteGatsby
Summary: It has been 4 months since the death of Albert Wesker. His sister is now fending for herself while writing a book about her adventures with him. ON A VERY LONG WAIT BECAUSE I'M OUT OF PLOT! SOMEONE HELP ME!
1. Bedtime Stories

**Disclaimer: I do not own RE. Thank you.**

**Here we go guys! I know that you haven't been waiting that long and I didn't feel like making you! But here is the first chapter to… dun… dun… DUN… AND THEN THERE WERE NONE! So keep on your pants on because here we go! So I'm starting off with a sort of introduction to Claire and her daughter Belle. Claire is telling Bell's her favorite bedtime story and I want to see if it's recognizable enough about whom she's interpreting. Good luck my duckies. Mind you that this is an intro not a chapter… so it's short. **

**And Then There Were None**

**Chapter: 1**

**Bedtime Stories**

"_**Pilgrim, how you journey, on the road you choose. To find out why the winds die, and where the stories go." –Enya: Pilgrim**_

"Momma? Can you tell me the story about the princess and the evil king?"

"Of course, baby. I always love telling you that story. Ok, once upon a time in a land far, far away there was a mighty king and a lovely queen. One day, the king and queen were blessed with a beautiful daughter, the new princess to their far, far away kingdom. When the girl was born, many men, women, and knights swore to do whatever it took to protect her. The princess also had an older brother who vowed to slay any man or beast that threatened to take away his beloved sister. Nineteen years had passed and not a soul had attempted to kidnap the young girl… until one fateful night, a stormy night it was, the thunder roared and the lighting shimmered. A dark force had awakened and ordered his two most loyal demons to take the girl and return her to his castle deep within the dark forest. When the demons arrived at the royal palace, they were confronted by a group of guards and the prince."

"_What ails you? Foul demons?"_

"When the prince did not receive an answer, he became impatient and drew his sword. The demons only snickered at this and then snapped their clawed fingers and disappeared right before his eyes. The prince had a very bad idea to where the uninvited guests were headed. He and his knights ran up the winding staircase that led to the princess' room in the tower. When he kicked down the door, to his horrifying surprise, she wasn't there. He then rounded up the knights and demanded that they follow the two mysterious demons, for he would _not _let them get away with his sister. Meanwhile, the demons bantered in their demonic tongue and dragged their prize behind them. When the reached the castle, the larger of the two demons knocked twice on the drawbridge that was hung up, and the large wooden door dropped to the stone bridge, disturbing the crocodiles below in the murky mote. The princess struggled against her bounds as hard as she could, but to no avail. The demons were speaking in a language that was like nothing she had ever heard before. She didn't understand why she was brought to the dark forest but she had heard village storytellers rant on about a half-blood. The half-blood was neither man nor beast but both. The appearance and the exterior of a man but the heart and soul of a wolf. The poor princess wanted to cry when the demons had dragged her to a small, windowless room and locked her away snickering and snapping. She had lost count of the days and had not conjured up the right reason as to why she was imprisoned here. One day, the door to her cell had crept open and there stood the silhouette of a tall man. The light behind him caused his face to be masked in darkness and he stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him."

"_Who are you?" _The princess asked.

"_Who am I? Who am I? Hmm… that's funny. Who am I…"_

"_Answer my question!" _

"_Why so bold?" _

"_Why do you always answer a question with a question?" _"The girl asked."

"_Interesting… do you know why you are here, girl?" _

"_No… but I would like to know." _

"_Well… I am the half-blood." _"The man bowed and stepped out from the darkness, and his red eyes flashed. He smiled wickedly at her, showing his two pointed canines."

"_They were right. You are half man half wolf." _"The handsome half-blood laughed and grinned at her again, holding his hands behind his back."

"_I assure you, I'm not as hungry as I was yesterday. Oh that's right, you asked a question. How rude of me. You are here because I need to feel something. I need to know what it's like to… feel. I for one, have little emotion. I took you so I could try. Some evil intention isn't it? No. It actually isn't." _"The half-blood took a step closer and gently took her hand and kissed it softly."

"_I'll try my best to control myself." _

"After the years had passed, the king and queen had given up the search for their beloved daughter and had vowed to never put another child in danger. The prince had not given though, he had _sworn _to protect her many years ago and he would not break his promise.

Meanwhile, the princess had undoubtedly fallen in love with the half-blood, for evil he was not. She loved him but she was unsure if he loved her back. Now twenty-five, the girl still had not known his name but he clearly knew hers. It seemed as if he knew everything about her and she felt comfortable with it to say the least. She knew that with every passing day, her kingdom had grown less and less optimistic on her rescue. They had probably given up by now. The years had been kind to her and he hadn't changed at all. Same arch-fiend eyes, same wolfish smile and same blonde hair. What the princess didn't know was that there was about to be a turning point in her life that would send her spiraling back to real life… her brother was coming to rescue her. She knew that the half-blood was capable of killing men; she had seen it with her own two eyes. She also knew that her brother was capable of killing men as well… but that was the slip, the half-blood wasn't a man. She was afraid that she would lose one of them, she was afraid that she would have to watch one of them die. When her brother arrived several days later, he was instantly confronted with the half-blood; he was bent on ending his life. They fought, swords clashed and clanged together, fists met jaws and chins and ribs. Feet connected with temples, chests, and faces. Blood flew and bones snapped. And then…"

Claire snapped her fingers and Belle's eyes widened like they always did at the climax of the story.

"He died. The half-blood had fallen to the prince's sword, thus keeping his promise. It was then that things weren't real anymore. She had been living in a fantasy and he had been her sanctuary. She raced to his side just as his eyes were fading gray…"

"_Albert…" _"Said the half-blood… he shook her hand and slipped away."

They didn't live happily ever after, Belle was ok with that. She loved the realization that came with the story; she loved the truth that was there as well, for Claire would never lie to her.

**A/N: Short, but that's why they call it an intro. I hope you guys stick with me as much as the last! **


	2. Coping Without You

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own RE. Thank you.**

**Second chapter for the win! We're going to start with into to Rose's book Remember Me. Enjoy my duckies.**

**And Then There Were None**

**Chapter 2:**

**Coping Without You**

"_**Dropping your bombs now, on all we've built, how does it feel now to watch it burn, burn, burn? Raise your weapon, raise your weapons... And it's over"- Deadmau5: Raise Your Weapons**_

"_Living is like tearing through a museum. Not until later do you really start absorbing what you saw, thinking about it, looking it up in a book, and remembering - because you can't take it in all at once."__  
~__Audrey Hepburn_

You have to be able to see the spot on difference between good and evil, just like the Dark Romantics I suppose. A dictionary says, and I quote: "Morally excellent, virtuous and righteous." And the definition of evil is, and again I quote: "Marked by anger, unmoral and irritably wicked." You can easily pick out who is going to help the little old lady across the street and who's going to kick her into an oncoming semi. You also have to grasp the fact that those types of people are out there, whether their intentions are diminutive or worldwide; they can have those lingering effects. Also, be sure to know your facts before you start pointing finger because you never know; they might have the munchies and bite it clean off. Lastly, you know what they say, "keep your friends close but your enemies closer." Bordering on that philosophy seems to apply here but in a sense. The man that killed my brother drops by my house everyday to say hello, though my enemy he is not. He was my brothers. Though thinking of him I would like to leave out for now and maybe we'll get back to him. Yes, Christopher Redfield, though the bane of my brother's once was existence, is my true friend. You could never ask for anyone to be so kind to me in my time of need or to tell me about the good old days when Albert wasn't a psychotic killer. Maybe he feels the need to watch out for me because I was there, I know about everything that went on. I know everything that had transpired between them, I know about their history, the reason to hate each other, the _right _to hate each other. The bloody past that they had shared and now… now Chris had to carry the rest of it on his shoulders, Albert was gone and Chris was the one that had stayed so he could tell the story. I think that Chris wants to protect me; I think that he knows that there might be a threat posed to me somewhere out there. He feels the need to ensure my safety… and I sort of like it.

I never knew that a person like me could feel so much pain… it wasn't physical but emotional. My guardian angel was gone, it was like I let him melt through my fingers and drip into pats onto the floor. It was like he was done, he didn't have anything else to live for when he had _everything _to live for and then some. I wanted to see that smile just one more time and then apologize for not being there for him… when I _know _he would say the same damn thing. It was true; I never knew what emotional pain felt like until his death. Realization hit me like a Mack truck on hyper drive and I'm surprised I haven't gone insane yet. Just like Claire said, "We can't turn back because he's not there anymore." It was never this hard to cope, I didn't feel up to anything in the past few weeks, I just sat around, waiting for the phone to ring and hear his voice when I knew that it was impossible… he was long gone now. Four months ago, my brother lay dying in my very arms. Five months ago, he told me our world was going to change. Six months ago, he taught me how to fight, taught me how to live. And seven months ago, I showed up at his doorstep with nothing more than a backpack and my Wesker pride. I never wanted this for him, I never wanted it to end, he wasn't supposed to evaporate from my life again, his soul-killing attitude though quite vulgar, I missed every inch of it. I never wanted him to leave, and when I say leave I mean die.

Ending my tragic story on a note would be appropriate if you will have it… my brother, Albert James Wesker was my hero, he was my safe house. He was the only one I could turn to and now… in the dead of winter in New York City, ends a legend. A perfect circle it is not, not even an acceptable semi-circle. But for what it was worth and for what it may be worth in the future, Albert's life, and his deserved recognition will not die off without a fair and worth-winning fight.

~ Rose James Wesker

**A/N: I do apologize for the lack of content on this chapter but it's just apart of the intro. There might be one more and then I'll have the label them right. Meh. So I hope you enjoyed Rose's intro to her book, Remember Me. Throughout the story itself, chapters will be dedicated chapters from her book. Many will be about the more descriptive events in which she experienced with Wesker. Next chapter up soon and if you are reading my story Breathless, chapter three will be up within the week or next week. Look forward to both my duckies. **


	3. Let No Man Be Forgotten

**Disclaimer: I do not own RE.**

**Chapter three! Sorry for the wait, mid terms are in a few days and I've been studying like a crazy person! Enjoy my smartical duckies. **

**And Then There Were None**

**Chapter 3:**

**Let No Man Be Forgotten**

"_**Sometimes I sleep; sometimes it's not for days. And the people I meet always go their separate ways. Sometimes you tell the day, by the bottle that you drink. And times when you're alone all you do is think."-Bon Jovi: Wanted Dead or Alive**_

Antarctica.

A frozen wasteland where nothing is wasted, and if one would take the time to look hard enough… well, one would see nothing more than an impressive ice burg and snow.

Lots of snow.

Umbrella used to have a secret base of operations here and it's been abandoned for who knows how long. How would I know? Well, I used to work for those good-for-nothing-dick heads. When I learned that Umbrella had taken their final lurch over the financial cliff, I went into hiding. Though, I believe that I was already hiding before that. It has been more than thirteen years since I last saw an Umbrella lab, well, a different Umbrella lab. I've been here, the last place those nincompoops would have looked. Antarctica. Yes, this chain of labs is one of the only ones that were never discovered by the BSAA or the government, but what's the difference between the two?

My name is William Birkin.

Before you freak out and claim that I am dead, sit down and take a deep breath, my friend. No, as you can tell, I am most certainly alive. Just like the T-Virus in Wesker's case, G revived me. I was out for more time than Al, but nonetheless, it brought me back from the brink of annihilation. I never meant to die; I wanted to protect what was rightfully mine, not Spencer's. It was my instincts telling me to inject myself. I never thought that it would mutate me into a hideous creature bent on killing some solider just doing his job. No, I wanted to be free Umbrella's chains and the only way that I was going to achieve that is if I took a leap of faith.

A scary-as-hell leap.

My situation would either go one way or another; fifty, fifty. Half of my brain thought that I would get my ass kicked by some mercenary, and the other half laughed at him in the face and shoved me off the cliff to take that leap. I lived. Never again would I be under the influence of those weasels, the men who tore me from the real world, the people who slowly dissolved my family from the picture.

So here I am, in the flesh and blood.

Name change and all.

Now, before we get technical… I've discovered something. It was a shock to find and I never thought that it would happen. I don't watch TV because I don't own one. I never listen to radio because it's an easy way to get your ass tracked. I picked the body out from the ocean. Frozen solid, and as cliché as it might sound, that's how I found the thing. Mangled, flesh peeled away like it had been burnt to death. Smudges of a black oil-like substance over the skin, one gaping hole in the chest cavity; it looked as if it was torn apart by a very unhappy Grizzly Bear. The face… the face almost made me cry, gag, and scream all at once.

I was staring at the very face of a _very_ dead Albert Wesker.

**A/N: SHORT! AHHHHHH! I can't put any length into these things! DAMN! Ok, well now that that's over. YAY! Will is back… well he was never gone. I thought that I should bring him back so he can… well, no spoilers for you!**


	4. Speak Easy

**Disclaimer: I do not own RE. Thank you.**

**So I'm gonna try my best to make this chapter longer than the other ones. The last three chapters were sorry excuses for chapters! Bleh! Ok, so I think that you guys deserve some closure on Wesker's messed up childhood, well, here you go.**

**And Then There Were None**

**Chapter 4:**

**Speak Easy**

"_**Flying at the speed of light. Thoughts were spinning in my head. So many things were left unsaid… It's hard to let you go."- Linkin Park: Waiting For the End**_

"Chapter 1," Rose read aloud to herself. She tapped her fingers on the desk and had that sudden feeling of hesitation. She had just finished writing the first ten chapters of her book and working out a publishing deal with her agent, Mitchell Park. She had met Mitchell when he had found her outside of his agency, yet again, having that feeling of hesitation to pitch her idea. He had been very kind, hospitable, and manageable with her. He told her that everyday, a new writer is being born or being discovered. Rose had told him her tragic story and he instantly took her in. He wasn't one of those weasel assholes that only cared about the money, no; Mitchell Park cared about Rose and her idea.

"In 1967, my mother and father were murdered in cold blood. I was one years old. My older brother, whom you all know as Albert James Wesker, was the culprit. He had betrayed the very people that had loved him and killed them with no mercy. He was seven. Though the virus within his body controlled his strength, it had no control over his actions. He wanted revenge for the disembowelment of his childhood. He wanted to hear mother and fathers bones snap and skin burn. All he had ever wanted when he was young was to be cared for. Our father _sold _him to Umbrella and that was when the line was drawn for their relationship."

Rose's fingers trembled as she turned the page, thus, delving further into her brothers disturbing past that had haunted her dreams.

"He spared my life… I think he didn't have the guts to go through with killing his one year old sister, yet, he had them to kill his own parents. I was left alone in our house with my two dead parents, ripped open by a kitchen knife. I was adopted by an American family a few months after the incident and grew up not knowing who my real mother and father were until I was ten. By that time, Albert was seventeen and working for the very company our father sold his soul to. Umbrella Corporation. It wasn't long before I knew that I had an older brother and that my parents had been murdered by his own two hands, but I also vowed to find him someday and get the closure I had always wanted to my one and only question… Why?"

When Rose stopped at the sound of the radio she had left on in the bathroom, she had gotten up to turn it off. When she reached the doorway to her room, she almost fell to her knees to cry.

Secrets by One Republic.

The song she had declared her and Albert's. The song she had cried to when she wished that everything was normal. The song that made her heart skip beats, brining back old memories. She would cry some nights when she was little, only to have her brother comfort her by making shadow puppets on the wall.

Now, it was coming back to tug at her stored emotion, coming back to plague her.

_**I need another story…  
Something to get off my chest.  
My life gets kinda boring…  
Need something that I can confess.**_

'Til all my sleeves are stained red.  
From all the truth that I've said.  
Come by it honestly I swear.  
Thought you saw me wink, no…  
I've been on the brink, so…

Tell me what you want to hear.  
Something that were like those years.  
I'm sick of all the insincere.  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away.

This time…  
Don't need another perfect line.  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line.  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away.

My God…  
Amazing that we got this far.  
It's like we're chasing all those stars.  
Who's driving shiny big black cars?

And everyday I see the news, all the problems that we could solve,  
and when a situation rises, just write it into an album.  
Seen it straight to go.  
I don't really like my flow, no, so…

Tell me what you want to hear.  
Something that were like those years.

_**I'm sick of all the insincere.  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away.**_

This time…  
Don't need another perfect line.  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line.  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away.

Oh, got no reason, got not shame.  
Got no family I can blame.  
Just don't let me disappear.  
Imma tell you everything.

So tell me what you want to hear.  
Something that were like those years.  
I'm sick of all the insincere.  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away.

This time…  
Don't need another perfect line.  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line.  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away.

So tell me what you want to hear.  
Something that were like those years.  
Sick of all the insincere.  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away.

This time…  
Don't need another perfect line.  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line.  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away.

All my secrets away.  
All my secrets away.

She had hummed to the tune, sitting up against the bathroom wall. One line repeated itself in her head…

"_Got no reason, got no shame. Got no family I can blame just don't let me disappear. Imma tell you everything."_

"_That was Secrets by One Republic here on 95.7! Up next-"_

Rose had tuned out the radio DJ just as Huck trotted up to her and sprawled himself into her lap.

"Bud! You're not a lap dog!" She yelled at him laughing. Huck ignored her protest and rolled onto his back, leaning up and licking her chin.

"You keep me sane, Hucky," She told the dog. He was one of the many things that reminded her of Wesker. Before her and the BSAA returned to America four months ago, they had stopped by the house to pick up Rose's belongings. She had taken her clothes and had sold the boat the next day. She had closed every window, locked every door, and turned off every light. There was no one to reside there anymore. She had taken one last walk through the castle, taking in as much as she could remember, as much as she wanted to take with her mentally. She had spent a good ten minutes standing in front off the hallway with the portraits. Admiring her mothers face and the dust that had collected there from weeks of cleaning neglect; she had taken the old Polaroid photo of her and Albert. Locked the lab, and sealed the door.

She made all of the beds that were left unkempt, and stopped dead in her tracks to take one last look at Albert's room. It still smelled like his musky cologne and his shampoo, the reminiscence of the clean silk sheets and feather pillows.

She never wanted to leave that spot.

Yet, she told herself that life must go on and she can't waste her time grieving over his death, though, she had wanted to very badly.

There was a sudden knock on the front door to her comfortable suburb home. She shooed Huck from his spot and walked to the door.

"Hey Mitch!" Rose greeted warmly.

"Howdy there, Puddle!" Yes, Puddle. It was Mitch's cute pet name for Rose; he had cleverly come up with it after she had tripped into a pothole in a parking garage roof that was filled with muddy water.

That's when 'Puddle' came about.

Mitchell Park was a middle aged, once divorced, publishing agent. He was tan, tall and quite handsome, so Rose thought.

Short, choppy, fo-hawked black hair, hazel eyes with a rim of something yellow and brown. Kept hygiene and wore classic All-Stars with his black trousers.

Professional.

He was sweet, handsome, and dedicated. He's stuck with Rose but didn't mind at all.

She opened the door some more to let him in.

"What did you do this time, Mitch? Kill a hooker? You never stop by this late," Rose remarked, after all it was 10:30pm.

"Haha, very funny," he countered. "No, no hooker murder tonight. I got something for you!"

"You know I hate getting gifts," Rose said. "It makes me feel poor… oh wait." She laughed to her own silly remark.

"Well, it really isn't _that _kind of gift," Mitch said, pulling some papers from his leather briefcase.

"You did not…" Rose breathed, unable to find words.

"Oh… I did, baby!" He pushed the paper in her direction. "You got it! I pitched it this morning and they love it! They said that the people love a depressing family tale."

"I can't believe this…" Rose said quietly.

"Well believe it, baby! You're gonna be an author by the time the New Year rolls around!"

Without warning, Rose flung herself into Mitch, giving him a death hug. "Oh god, thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me! I've been waiting a long time for something _good _to happen to me and finally god decides to say, 'hey, why not!'".

"You are very welcome, Puddle. Just remember that it's a dog eat dog world out there but _I'll _be there to see you through it all."

Now Mitchell Park wasn't just some handsome, sweet publishing agent. He was Rose's one stop shot to make history for her brother's name.

**A/N: Spare me! I'm so busy! Ok, so now that this has been updated (like you all have wanted) Breathless will be next and then Long Lost Ventures Of the Heart. **


	5. Origins

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own RE.**

**New semester means more work and less time to update as you can see, I haven't updated Breathless or the 100 word challenge yet. Right now I'm more focused on this because this is my first sequel to my first Resident Evil fic. That fic, and this one, are **_**very **_**important to me and I'm sure (I hope) you understand that. So I apologize for the lack of time I've committed to the other stories you guys like but like I said, this fic is much more important to me. Thank you!**

**And Then There Were None:**

**Chapter 5: **

**Origins**

"_**If I walk from the alive days, the sun and the moon behind me; I'll only need thoughts from my life. Tears sorrowfully on my heart"-Enya: Tears on My Heart**_

"Shuttle Embark has landed on the moon!"

NASA.

Where dreams come true with an exception for Disney World.

Shuttle Embark was launched 16 days ago with all intentions of landing on the moon.

Once again, we had beaten Russia there.

Austin Hartley and Brain Hope were two men who were sent with The Embark to complete the dangerous journey from Planet Earth; to the desolate rock we call The Moon. And to claim it once more just like we had on July 20, 1969; a day to go down in American History.

"_Come in Huston. The Embark, Brain, and myself have made it to the moon. God Bless America."_

XXXXX

Brain leapt over to a series of craters in the rocky surface, taking samples and storing them in steel cases. He snapped a few photos of the deep trench-like holes that littered the entire plain of the moon.

"Austin… come take a look at these photos," Brian said, turning the function on the camera to review.

"What in Sam Hell is that?" Austin pointed to the picture and the mass of something further into the crater; it looked as if an oil spill occurred here. The mass was not floating due to no gravity; but instead it clung to moon rocks like a sticky substance of some kind.

"We ought to take a closer look," Said Austin.

The two astronauts hopped from edge of the crater and down into it with ease from the lack of gravitational pull. Austin, who brought a shovel, poked around the rock where the mass was clung to. He prodded the substance lightly and it jiggled like Jell-O, yet sunk around the spade's head like water.

"Get me an evidence box," Austin commanded. The younger of the two space men, Brian, did as he was told and handed Austin a steel tin used for securely holding evidence. He gave the shovel to Brain and switched it out for the box.

"Take a piece of it and drop it into here," He asked. "We gotta take this back home and get it analyzed."

Brain, again, did as he was told and carefully scooped of a glob of the black substance, and then poured it into the tin. It seemed to lose it consistency after being dismembered from the blob it was in; it turned from sticky, thick and black to runny and a deep purple. Austin locked the tin and put it in his waist pack.

"Let's get back to Embark," Said Brian.

He turned around only to have the heel of his boot, mash against the black goo. It flung into the air, now acquiring the effects of no gravitational pull. It formed into a black sphere, floating in one spot with no rotation as if someone had it by a string.

"What the hell…?"

The black sphere dripped like it was melting and then, in a fury of black spittle's… grew two elongate wings. The wings looked as if they belonged to a dragon, safe to say at least a 20 foot wingspan. They had a thin, light purple membrane with navy blue veins; a claw-like finger on the tip and several rips and tears as if a butcher's knife was lead through it. Then, without warning, a long tail protruded from the back, dripping off the black mass like it was bleeding. Spikes leading down and no texture whatsoever.

The two men backed away as fast as the non-gravity would allow them to.

Awestruck.

As the black sphere rose higher with its own power, two powerful arms with spiked elbows and razor sharp claws.

A head was all that was needed.

A neck with violet spikes and an elongated snout.

It was a dragon.

A dragon that was formed from this tiny sphere of _something. _

It screeched.

Not roared.

Screeched.

Its blue eyes gleamed and it glared daggers into the fearful men that were at its bay.

Austin radioed the station back on safe, earth.

"Ah… Huston? We have a problem."

**A/N: Ending line to cliché? Nah! Well, the dragon idea was originally scrapped by myself after it was brought up by my cousin who was helping my plan the plot. But I thought about it and knew that I could add a really sinister twist to lie in wait. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Enjoy the upcoming chapter! **

**PS: For all who want a general idea on what the dragon looks like. There is a link on my page that is labeled: And Then There Were None dragon. Enjoy.**


	6. Revive

**Disclaimer: I do not own RE.**

**I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS IS SO FUCKING LATE! THAT'S RIGHT! I SAID FUCK!**** I have been so busy lately; I have school, torturing and dumb shit that I have to clear up. I promise that this and Breathless will be updated more often! **_**SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!**_

**And Then There Were None**

**Chapter 6:**

**Revive**

"_**When a man lies he murders some part of the world. These are the pale deaths which men miscall their lives. All this I cannot bear to witness any longer. Cannot the kingdom of salvation take me home?"-Metallica: To Live Is To Die**_

Will sat at his desk, dutifully typing away on his laptop, his glasses reflecting the codes on the screen.

He had Wesker in cryostats, his body mangled yet healing. The hole in his chest was now gone, leaving nothing more than a ragged scar, replacing the old. His muscles re-formed and skin knitted back over severe wounds from the magma. The black stains that Uroboros left behind where nowhere to be seen; Wesker looked perfect. Back to the way he was, back to the way Will last saw him. Though death had claimed him twice, he still didn't look a day over 35.

The chain that dangled from his neck floated freely in the sterile water. It was a wolfs head.

William pondered on its meaning but was pulled from his thoughts when one of his monitors started to beep annoyingly. He spun around in his swivel chair, pushing himself over to Wesker. His black pants still on his skin, nothing left of his shirt though.

His fingers twitched once.

Will mashed a few buttons on the computer next to him and rolled over to a cabinet with some towels in it.

He did it.

He had revived Albert Wesker.

Well, not fully revived him, but he got his blood pumping back through his veins, his pulse slow, and his finger to move! Such a scientific feat for him! He had brought back a man from death itself.

Wesker's eyes seemed to move under the lids, his left arm jerked and his fingers twitched again.

William drained the water from the tank, and Wesker fell onto the glass… his eyes snapped open and gazed at Will with the strangest look in his eyes… the look of pure innocents.

Will opened the door of the tank and Wesker stepped out without help. He handed him the towel and he took it.

"Welcome back, Albert," Will said quietly.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

Will laughed. "Clam down, I can answer all of your questions, take a seat and we'll start from the top."

Wesker did as he was told and sat across from Will at his desk. "Ok, so tell me." He asked.

"Your name is Albert James Wesker. You died once…"

**A/N: YAY! Wesker is back! But just how much of his evil past can he handle? **


	7. No More Memories

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own RE.**

**Last chapter was nasty short. MEH! I'm starting to hate myself for this lol. **

**And Then There Were None:**

**Chapter 7:**

**No More Memories**

"_**Do you want what I want? Desire not a thing, I hunger after independence, lengthen freedom's ring."-Metallica: Eye of the Beholder**_

"Every word… every murder… every action… that was me?"

Will nodded.

Wesker had no memory.

He could remember the basics like reading, writing and human functioning. Yet he had no recollection of what he was like, the people he knew and the things he did. The bad thing was, he didn't know how many people were after him during his material life and now that he was back, he would have to face the reality that he was a hated man, a feared man. Though he didn't remember anything, it would be a new slate for him. He could potentially redeem himself in the eyes of his enemies. Yet, would they except him for what he was now?

A human being.

"Do I have family? Friends? A life that I can go back to?"

Will shook his head, "No family, the only friend you had was me and honestly, if you went back to your old ways, your old life, you would surely die again without the virus."

Will snapped his fingers and then rolled over to his jacket. "Actually, I almost forgot. You _do _have family. Your family." He handed Wesker a picture from his wallet of a woman. She was tall and tan, her hair was a fiery burgundy and her eyes shone with the most beautiful blue. She had a black tank top on with a white bandana around her neck. Blue jeans and grubby Converse that looked like they were worn by someone who loved them to wear them everyday. She was leaning against a red and white Harley Forty Eight, looking off into the distance with her red locks swishing in the wind.

"This is Claire. Claire Redfield."

Wesker took the picture in his hand, his thumb ran over her face and he smiled softly. "She's absolutely beautiful," He said quietly.

"You never actually married her, but you were the father of her child, Belle. You knew that you loved her and she knew it too. You just didn't have the time to spend with her."

"I have a… daughter?"

"Yep, Belle Wesker Redfield. She is a spitting image of her dad."

Wesker kept gazing at the picture of Claire, the woman who he supposedly loved and the woman who gave birth to his daughter.

"When she found out that I was alive, she didn't know what to say. She needed to hear the truth but I didn't know it. I wish that I could tell her what I knew but by then, you were already dead. She didn't want you to know that you had a child, she thought that you would reject it."

"Why would I do something like that?" Wesker asked.

Will shrugged. "That's just the way you were, Albert. You didn't want the liability that came with having a family and it crushed Claire. She wanted to give Belle something neither of you had… a childhood."

"I don't understand. How could the me before me be so ignorant? It's a child; it deserves the right to have a life to live, doesn't it?"

"Yeah well that's not what the you before you thought. Actually, you didn't even know that she existed until now. You can't expect the world to be a nice place these days, Albert. It just isn't like that anymore… come to think of it, it never was."

Wesker's gray blue eyes looked solemnly at the metal floor. He seemed to be deep in thought. He was, after all, trying to comprehend all of the things that he had done in the past. The theft, the murder, the mass extermination of humans. All of it was almost too much to bear. He had killer written all over his face even though he was different now. The tyranny that he held under his belt and the scourge of his name, he was no better than what he was and it was starting to destroy him. He could handle the fact that he was hated… but he couldn't handle the fact that he was a killer, a tyrant that showed no mercy for what he hated the most.

Humans.

To him, they were just another race of insuperior beings that would come and go with the fall of the world. But to become what he hated most was a super slap in the face. This time, Wesker royally fucked up.

It was beginning to eat away at his heart; the heart that he never thought existed. He was more human than he ever wished to be.

"I could get rid of it all," Wesker said quietly. "I could leave this place for good, and never harm another living soul again."

Will put a hand on his shoulder, "I wouldn't think that you, the mighty Albert Wesker, would succumb to a thought such a suicide,"

"But that's just it, Will… I'm not Wesker."

"Nope, no matter how much you try and tell yourself that, you are still Wesker. You're not a clone or a copy, you are still the same man," Will tapped his forehead. "With a couple bumps on his head, but you are still Albert Wesker, so stop trying to convince yourself that you aren't him anymore. Because you are. Truth hurts my friend, and before you died, you knew that the best."

"Where do I go now?"

"That's up to you."

"Where are we anyways?"

Will walked over to a blinded window and pulled up the shades. "Welcome to Antarctica."

**A/N: So, Wesker had no memory. Great! I actually love writing him to be so innocent a kinda sad-ish. So, Wesker now knows that he had a daughter. But will the ghosts from his pass push him over the edge and cause him to reel out of control from all of the guilt and grief? Tune in next time!**


	8. Come And Go

**Disclaimer: I do not own RE.**

**Hey suckers, just wanna let you know that I have been pretty busy and things around here will start slowing down just a tad. Not like last time when I jumped off Fan fiction for a while. Sorry bout that! Here you are my duckies!**

**And Then There Were None**

**Chapter 8:**

**Come and Go**

"_**On the first page of our story, the future seemed so bright. Then this thing turned out so evil, I don't know why I'm still surprised, even angels have their wicked schemes  
and you take that to new extremes but you'll always be my hero  
even though you've lost your mind."-Love the Way You Lie: Rihanna Featuring Eminem**_

I was infatuated with this man, he was in my life for a brief time yet we spent it to the best of our abilities.

And then in a blink of an eye… he was gone.

He was carried away with the wind to the calling of his destiny. He was like a shadow then, there but never when you wanted it to be. His smell still lingered, his very vibe still held rooted to the very spot he last stood in front of me. Holding me, kissing me, and telling me that it would all be ok.

But it turned out not to be.

He was here with me and then gone in the next turning of a moon. Displaying irregular patterns of visitation, he would show up in the middle of the night on Christmas Eve or drop by my window on a summer's night.

Wesker was nothing more than my love. It was hard to believe after what he had done to Chris and me but I could not get rid of him and the feeling that was there when I was near him. I wouldn't erase him from my mind any time soon because I found it physically impossible to do so. He haunted me, but he haunted me in a way that was strangely pleasant. Perhaps a protective sense, Wesker was a shadow that was hazy and dark but also had a light side to it that would only show when you really took time to look for it.

To be in relationship with someone like Wesker, and there are not many maybe none, you have to be on his good side and his bad side. I knew Wesker like the back of my hand and could tell him apart from any other man I had ever loved. (This was not many) You had to love him and hate him… you want to love him because he might love you back; you might love him because you know he wants to. But you want to hate him because you _know_ what he's like on the outside even though you know the inside much more, and you like it much more. You want to hate him _because _you love him. It was a win, win situation more or less.

To be in the best relationship, you also had to be that person's best friend.

Wesker once told me that the demons he harbored could not be reconciled with.

He lied.

Well, maybe he didn't lie, but he was unaware that I was me and that I would not rest until I fixed him.

I never did.

Wesker was still the same old Wesker when I was through with him.

"_Do I love you because you're beautiful? Or are you beautiful because I love you?" _

His words melted into my head, seeping into the deepest of cracks and welding together a new reality that was being born right in front of me.

Wesker loved me.

He had never loved anything in his life.

And I was the first.

I felt truly honored and would tell him everyday that I could, that I loved him just has much as he loved me.

Love was a funny thing when it came to Wesker. He was awkward about it in so many ways. He had the hardest time telling me, and when those forsaken words came out of his mouth… I was shell-shocked. I have never heard such a thing from a man such as Wesker. My lungs were frozen and the reply stuck in my throat.

I wanted to love him back.

This was the first time I had ever fallen deeply in love with anyone. I had loved, but never as passionate as this. His very words tugged at my heart and his very touch sent me spiraling. I wanted everything there was to Wesker, and he wanted me just as bad.

My sappy love story might come off as cliché to you but it most certainly the hardest thing that I have ever gone through. It was complicated, he wanted to leave and take me with him, yet, I wanted to stay and keep him with me. Sure we argued but when we would make up, it was more or less a subtle apology that resulted in some 'nocturnal activities'.

He always used that stupid Indiana Jones quote on me… And of course, just to boot his ego and enthusiasm, I would play along.

"_So do you do a lot of research?"_

"_Always." _He would answer with his velvet tone. 

"_What sort of research would you do on me?"_

"_Nocturnal activities."_

"_Oh, so what cream I put on my face? __What position I sleep in?" _

"_Mating customs." _

"_Love rituals?" _I would ask, running my fingers down his chest.

"_Primitive sexual practices."_

"_Does it surprise you?" _Running my fingers through his hair while I asked.__

"Nothing surprises me, I'm a scientist."

God I missed him… why did I have to go through so much hell with him? And why was I willing to? I followed him night and day, through thick and thin and sometimes, our sanity would hold on by threads, yet we would still hold each other while a great fire engulfed a village or a building. Relishing in the heat of the moment, no pun intended. I felt as if the world was against me when he died. It was like fate didn't want me to belong to someone like Wesker.

But all I wanted _was_ Wesker.

Forever and always.

Wesker was my love.

He was my safe house.

My best friend.

My bloody valentine.

My happy holiday.

And the man that was taken from me, brutally ripped from this world… brutally taken away from his family.

**A/N: D: Poor Claire! It also sucks that she really doesn't know that Wesker is actually alive (but he has no memory). Will she find out before it's too late? Tune in next time!**


	9. Understanding Who I Am

**Disclaimer: I do not own RE.**

**Meow. **

**And Then There Were None:**

**Chapter 9:**

**Understanding Who I Am**

"_**I saw a broken arm. Machines will all break down in the way I know. Mended and all made clean I saw upon the screen all the stones I've thrown."-Coldplay: One I Love**_

Wesker was staying in a room that Will let him stay in. The bedroom-like appearance of it made it feel homey and it made Wesker feel more comfortable.

Antarctica was a real quiet place. The only person he saw for the past six days was Will. This man was a friend of his, long ago too. Wesker could trust him; he seemed to know a lot more than he did about himself. He wanted to know the truth and William knew that, even though he admitted that he didn't know all of it. His life was like a storybook, it had a beginning, middle, and a very sad end. But then there was the sequel, the complete redeem of the last and a start for the new.

Wesker was grateful knowing that he was given a second chance. It was this that things might go right this time; things might actually work out in his favor, even though it did for the longest time. Right up until the very end did Wesker know what the true meaning of life and death meant.

Wesker gazed upon the picture of the beautiful woman named Claire. Stroking it with his thumb, trying to relish every detail, dip, and curve of her body. She was stunning, the most beautiful woman Wesker had ever seen. The sad thing was, he didn't remember who she was and it was killing him. Her face didn't click, nor did the name. Nothing that William had told him sent off a red flag.

Except…

Chris Redfield.

When he heard the name, it was like something in his brain sparked and started to give him a dull headache that was growing more and more annoying every time the name was repeated in his head. Chris Redfield… Redfield…

"Claire…" Wesker said quietly. "Who is the Chris person?"

The only thing that he desired was closure. He would travel around the world to find it and he had a strange feeling in his gut that the truth could be discovered through this Chris character. Whoever he was knew him enough to hate him, knew him enough to hunt him across the world without rest. He was a determined kind of guy it sounded like. Would he have answers for Wesker? Would he even accept his rational act of attempting to get to know himself? Or would he cower in his presence like Will said he might? Would he try to kill him, like Will said?

This Chris obviously had some bad blood with Wesker, after all, he had been told the stories of the betrayal and murder he had wreaked on the members of S.T.A.R.S.

The fact that he was a killer in his old life bothered Wesker. He wasn't like that, he couldn't stand to take another mans life again, to rip a soul from his earth. The very thought disgusted him.

In all honesty… he was scared. Scared to find out the whole truth and nothing _but _the truth, it would haunt him, plague his dreams, and pry at his now innocent mind. He had been told that the pervious him was never afraid, he was no coward, he didn't run away from his fears but he embraced them like an old friend. He was a conniving, thieving, backstabbing, heart-wrenching jackass that sought pleasure in the torture of others. Sought pleasure in watching them suffer and burn. He craved the bloodlust, the thrill of the kill, and the adrenalin that came with manslaughter. It made his heart beat faster than ever and his mouth water.

He was nothing more than a bloodstained killer.

He had it written all over his face.

Guilty or not.

Pain was a virtue. Wesker knew that, still knew that. With the pain that life brings, you can build up from that and become stronger. Not weaker.

His previous life was a screw-up, a mistake that only he can hope doesn't happen again.

He would find them.

Chris and Claire were the two people who harbored all of the answers that Wesker wanted, no, _needed _to know. He would leave this tundra-like wasteland in his rearview mirror and seek out the woman that he once loved and the man that he once hated.

For Wesker never failed in finishing what he started.

Or, so he was told.

**A/N: Sorry that was so short. Just needed to get a quick Wesker chapter up; so, will he leave and attempt to find Chris and Claire? If he does, who will he find first and what will be their reactions? **


	10. Quest For The Truth Part I

**Disclaimer: I do not own RE.**

**Woof! **

**And Then There Were None**

**Chapter 10:**

**Quest for the Truth Part One**

"_**And it's been a while, since I could hold my head up high. And it's been a while since I first saw you. And it's been a while since I could stand on my own two feet again.  
And it's been a while since I could call you"-Staind: It's been awhile**_

"Where are you going?" Will asked, spinning around in his chair to see Wesker picking up the pewter wolf pendant on a table.

"Leaving," He said. "I have to get some kind of closure, Will. I can't stay here and you know that."

Will shrugged, "Yeah, I do know that but… you have no where to go, you have no one to go _to. _Albert, you're making a mistake going off by yourself."

"Then come with me,"

Will chuckled. "No. No I couldn't possibly leave. I mean, I haven't been in the 'real world' for over 10 years."

"Well it can't be that hard! Just tag along until I find what I'm looking for."

Will crossed his arms. "And what is that, Al?"

"I don't know. I'm still working on that part."

XXXXX

A few hours later, a helicopter was arranged to take them to the nearest town and drop them off there. From there they would fly out of Antarctica and into the closest country which was South America. Landing there they would take a plane home.

They spent 45 minutes in the chopper and then waited around for a pilot to show up in the small post they were staying at. It was nothing more than a run down office space of some sorts that was now used for an 'airport.' No one actually _lived _here but they had residential summer visits and tourists on boats. There was a single working pilot that usually carried injured animals that were reported by the troopers and then flown to Argentina.

Wesker was shaking from the cold as he paced around and stared out into the vast nothingness with his icy blue eyes.

"You know, when I found you, I found you right over there," Will said casually, pointing to a shoreline that was half frozen. "Your skin was charred from the lava and there was a huge gaping hole in your chest. Your hair was singed off and your face, man you poor face… it was like someone scraped all of the skin away from there and then painted it black."

"That sounds horrid…" Wesker said flatly.

Will let out a little laugh, "Yeah, it was pretty gruesome considering the fact that your body was completely mutilated."

"Can we not talk about that?" Wesker asked.

XXXXX

The plane was crammed. It was a cargo plane that was accustomed to shipping dying animals not people. There were feathers flying about from the tiny draft created from a crack in a window. Cages lined up on either side of the cargo hold, and chains littering the floor. The pilot could fly them to Argentina and that's as far as he would go. They would have to find some other way to get to America.

The flight was long and tedious and the smell of animals was stinging their noses, it was a putrid smell that made Wesker want to gag and spill his bodily fluids over the side of the bench via his mouth.

Will was asleep on a pile of burlap sacks leaned up against the wall, his jacket stuck with feathers, fingers clutching the insides of his pockets.

Wesker pulled out the picture of Claire from his back pocket, and flipped over the photo for the first time and he wondered why he never did this earlier.

_To Albert, _

_For when you are lonely and looking for some comfort. Don't forget that I'll always be here for you and will always be your Dearheart. _

_~I love you forever and always, Claire _

Wesker ran his thumb over the blue pen and rang a smile.

XXXXX

Argentina was no better than the plane. It smelled like a farm and the blaring heat made it no better. They landed in a small town where they were immediately bombarded by famished, poverty-stricken villagers. Will threw some change over his shoulder and they went after it like starved animals.

They paid the pilot and bunked in a small motel that was run down and deprived of hygiene.

"This is disgusting," Wesker remarked, setting down his bag on the bed.

"Well, we'll only be staying until we can find someone to take us to America. Here," Will walked up to him and handed him a wad of bills. "Buy yourself some more clothes and some food. You look starved."

"Thanks… but Will?"

He turned around, "Yeah buddy?"

"What if I can't find them? Where will I go?"

"Wherever you want, Al. You're a whole new you. You can start off on a new slate. But you don't have to worry about that, I know where Claire is if that's who you want to see first."

Wesker smiled, his blue eyes shown a glint of happiness. "Yes… yes I would."

XXXXX

The rest of the day was spent in the heat; Will talked to numerous flyers and tried to arrange leaving as soon as possible. Wesker had bought a few articles of clothing before returning to the motel to change. He wore a white button down safari shirt with two buttons down. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his ever present sunglasses were missing. (Well they had been since he was revived.)

His icy blue eyes accented his slicked back blonde hair. His strong jaw was covered in blonde stubble, and his scar from the fire on Rockfort stuck out more than it usually did.

He wore deep tan trousers with a reddish undertone and was accompanied by a black leather belt. He also wore a pair of brown work boots that were two dollars.

Will walked into the room with a bag of food and a binder of papers. "Holy shit you look like Indiana Jones!"

"Who?

"Never mind. Wow, this is the most ruggedly casual I have ever seen you in. You even got the stubble!"

Wesker sighed, "Did you get us a flight to home?"

Will set the food down on the desk, "Yep, we get to leave this Friday and the flight is nonstop,"

"I'm coming home…" Wesker said quietly.

"Claire is gonna be so surprised to see you, Albert. You were everything to her."

"Everything?"

Will nodded, "There was never a force on earth that could change that."

**A/N: I didn't realize that Wesker was dressed sorta like Indy until I took a break and watched Raiders. Then I said "Holy shit, how uncanny!" lol. I think Wesker looks great like that, rugged yet still looks like himself. And HOT DAYUM Wesker with stubble has to be so freaking sexy! YUM!**


	11. Quest For The Truth Part II

**Disclaimer: I do not own RE and I really hate putting this damn disclaimer thing every freaking time!**

**Part two! Did you guys notice that I put animal sounds in the beginning author notes? Lol.**

**And Then There Were None**

**Chapter 11:**

**Quest for the Truth Part Two**

"_**And everything I can't remember. As fucked up as it all may seem. The consequences that I've rendered, I've stretched myself beyond my means."-Staind: Its Been A While**_

What seemed like an endless array of tedious traveling, Will Birkin and Albert Wesker arrived in New York City on December 3rd.

It was icy cold outside, and the sun was ready to be replaced by the moon. Wesker wrapped his brown bomber jacket around him tighter, his breath coming and going in puffs of fluffy cloud-like blobs. His gray-blue eyes fixated themselves on the small suburban home from across the street. He and William were standing in a park, up to their ankles in snow, jackets constricting the cold away and eyes watering from the wispy wind that blew.

Street lights hung low and illuminated patches of the road lined with an array of cars and trucks. The sounds from the city carrying into the snuggly neighborhood, a cat passing by with a kill in their mouths and TV's are visible through living room windows; husbands coming home from work only to have the dog greet them at the front door.

"So this is what its like?" Wesker asked softly. "To have a life… to have a family?"

Will nodded and then checked his watch, "Well its about 6… are you sure you want to do this? She may not be ready, or she may not believe that its real."

"I'm ready."

They started to walk down the street, their shoes sloshing the snow about the road and dogs barked on porches as they passed by.

This was it, Wesker would finally be able to get what he desired most, closure. That is what he needed. He wanted to feel some security even though he knew things wouldn't be ok. He was still the same old Wesker, no memory or not. They would kill him on the spot, but not before seeing this woman known as Claire and meeting his daughter, Belle. Wesker would not go down loosing without a fight; he had every right to say hello and then goodbye. From here on out, he was taking a risk; a _big _risk that could cost him his chance or worse… his life.

The sun started to sink further into the horizon, coloring the sky a shade of vigorous orange with a hint of pink. The clouds that adorned the measure were purple and puffy, like cotton candy. Birds flew about; collecting the night's last rations and children scampered for home, knowing that when dusk would fall, playtime was over until the next waking of a day.

Blaring horns of cars and fire engines distracted Wesker, making his head jerk towards the city horizon. He had remembered hearing sirens once, and he also remembered smelling smoke like fire. Whatever memory that was, it was too blank to remember. Something that had to do with burning, death, and possibly his own, but his brain was not too kind to him on the subject matter.

It was when a cat trotted up and mewled in a husky tone, did Wesker snap himself out of his mindless thoughts. The cat was a tiger tabby, orange with white swirls. It rubbed against his trousers, purring loudly. He bent down and patted the cat atop its head, gaining a satisfactory meow from it.

"Poor thing," Will remarked. "Must be all alone," He pulled a plastic container from his backpack and popped open the top. He peeled the meat from his turkey sandwich and tossed it on the pavement for the small cat with no collar. It gobbled the meat, snapping its jaws open and closed, licking its chops from time to time. They left the cat be.

"How much longer?" Wesker asked.

"Not much," Will replied and then he gave a short chuckle. "You sound like a kid, Al."

The two men shared a laugh and then stifled more of the walk.

"What's she like?" Wesker asked. "Claire."

"Man… Claire is absolutely wonderful. I knew her as an enemy for the longest time. But she's a fighter, a strong one too. She's the kinda girl that keeps promises even if it means death. She's no fooled heart let me tell you that. She was a crazy girl though. She fell in love with a man… her enemy. She knew it was wrong but every sense and fiber of her mind told her it was right. Love wasn't something that lied and Claire knew that. And against her better judgment… she falls in love."

"With me."

Will nodded, "With you."

They continued to walk in silence, Wesker listening to the sounds outside, trying to identify them one by one. Calculating where they were coming from and the distance in between. The constant breeze sent a chill up his spine.

"There," Will said, pointing to a small house that looked uniform among the ubiquitous houses. It was a two story ranch house, denim blue with white shudders. The front door was dark wood accompanied by a stone porch with metal black rails. The garage housed a black Ford 4x4 pickup and that infamous Harley Forty-Eight, cherry red and ice white. There was a small garden drowned out by the snow and a backyard with a swing set.

"Are you ready?" Will asked.

Wesker only nodded, his eyes fixed on the house before him. The two crossed the street, making their way to the front porch. Their boots made a clunking sound when they hit the cobblestone porch, breath coming in slow, uniform puffs.

With a nervous shuffle, Wesker raised his knuckled to the wooden door… and knocked.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER FOR YA SUCKERS! Lol! Hoped you like! One more thing, I always put a line from a song before the chapter starts. I try to make it relevant, so tell me if it is so far!**


	12. Remember Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own RE.**

**So! This is the breaking point in the story! Who will answer the door? Chris or Claire? OH NO!**

**And Then There Were None**

**Chapter 12:**

**Remember Me**

"_**By now you know that, I'd come for you. No one but you, yes I'd come for you, but only if you told me to. And I fight for you, I'd lie, it's true. Yes I'd come for you. You know I'd always come for you."-Nickelback: I'd Come For You**_

_(CLAIRE'S POV)_

The knock on my front door had me wondering. It was 7 and I wasn't expecting anyone. For all I knew I could be Chris or Rose stopping by. Belle was sound asleep upstairs, earlier than usual.

Padding over to the door, I swung it open.

That face.

That hair.

But… that innocence.

"Albert?" I whispered.

He stood there on my front porch, gazing at me with the utmost sadness in his eyes like he had been longing to see my face. He wore black trousers with a white button down. There was a slight shadow of a beard on his strong jaw, and his blue eyes accented his blonde hair which was slicked back like it always was. The first thing I wanted to do was break down and cry… but that wasn't going to solve the mystery as to why the man I loved, who was _supposed _to be dead, was standing on my porch in the freezing New York winter.

Before I could comprehend what was running through my mind, the face of my hand lashed out and struck Wesker in the cheek.

I slapped him. I was sickened; he had some nerve coming here! The long awaited years without him, the sleepless nights; he deserved that!

He recoiled and held his cheek lightly, grazing his finger on the red handprint there. My breath was labored and my eyes were stung with tears. I wanted to slam the door in his face but at the same time, I wanted to take in every detail about him. The purified version of a monster, the reconciled modification of Albert Wesker.

"Claire…" he said lowly. "I came all the way across the world to see you."

At first, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Then I realized that this was as far as I would let it go. I started to shut the door, too many thoughts running through my head.

"It's true," another voice chimed.

I stepped out a bit, letting the cold grace my flesh. "Will?"

He popped out from behind Albert, wrapped tightly in winter parka. "Claire, I," he looked at Albert and then back at me. "Well, _we_, have a lot of explaining to do, I know. But if you just let us inside, we'll clear everything up. Ok?"

I nodded and let the two 'dead' men into my comfy home. They sat on the couch, I still quite speechless.

"Sit," Will asked. "Take a deep breath and relax. Everything is gonna be ok."

"Tell me… everything."

And he did.

He told me how he found Albert washed up on a shore in Antarctica and how he had excelled another scientific feat by reviving him. The memory loss… the memory loss stung my heart to the point where I thought I might wrench it out. The man, whom I loved so long ago, was now a brainless fool who didn't know what he was. I couldn't except that fact, that fact was like an annoying sharp stick poking at my very delicate heart. He sat before me, twiddling with his thumbs like he never had. He looked down at the floor, making it seem like he had on desire to make eye contact with me. I could understand that it was tough. But for Christ sake! Look me in the eye! Tell me how you feel! He was a coward.

This version of Wesker was alien. I had never seen him so vulnerable, never seen him in a state that would leave him on the edge of his seat. It was like staring into a time machine. What was here was there but somehow, the effects of dumbass time and space had altered the way the future was held.

I liked it, in a sense. He was new, he wasn't corrupted. He was never raised under the red and white umbrella of Spencer.

He was human.

The very thing Wesker hated the most, had come back to bite him in the ass… and I was one of the first to witness it.

"Albert… why did you come?"

He chuckled, and that chuckle sounded just as I had remembered. Sleek velvet tone that sent shivers down my spine. "William showed me your picture. You made your first impression on my as the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on. He told me that I loved you… and you me. But I was never open enough and that tore us apart. Claire I came because you know who I am. You know me like no one's business!"

I laughed a bit, "I do," I chimed. "But I can't load you with all of the truth, Albert. It would destroy you. You are so innocent and I see it in your eyes. You aren't the old you anymore."

"Claire," Will started. "Wesker needs to know. It will be beneficial for him. All of us here know that, well, truth, yeah she's a bitch but we have to face it. And now, it's Albert's turn. Besides, if he's willing to partake in this, it could be a fresh slate for him."

I watched Albert scratch his beard, and I smiled slightly. I had never seen him with one. It wasn't even a full fledged beard; it was more like scruff or five 'o clock shadow.

"I want to help you. But… Chris."

Chris Redfield.

Determined.

Hard working.

A first class hero.

If Chris didn't except Wesker for who he was before this, he most certainly wouldn't accept the new him. Chris, just like Wesker, was not a man to let things go. He would hold onto them until they were finished or failed. And if he failed he would try again until success was reached. He hated Wesker like it was no one's business.

He would spill so much blood, and he already had, just to ensure that Wesker didn't get his clawed fingers around this world. And he had succeeded.

The threat that was Albert Wesker was wiped away with Africa.

He had gone through hell and back just to ensue that the world wouldn't fall to the throws of death, and just as he promised, Chris won.

Falling on his knees in defeat had built up Chris' exterior. He didn't let things slip away; he didn't let things dissolve into complete nothingness.

"Chris will for sure throw a fit if he see's Wesker. Will you know that."

"I know, but what's to stop him? He has to find out sooner or later and better now than later. All's I'm saying, Claire is that Chris has to deal with it. He can accept the new Wesker. For Christ sake! Look at the guy! He wouldn't hurt a goddamn fly."

"I want to meet him," Wesker chimed quietly. "I want to know everything. I deserve to know."

Will nodded, "You do."

Claire looked at Will and then Wesker; she sighed and rubbed her face in her hands. "Ok… you're right, Will. Chris has to know. We can't hide him from the truth that he has to face."

"Then it's settled," Will remarked. "Tomorrow, Albert Wesker will be reunited with good old Chris Redfield."

"This is going to be hell on earth," Claire mumbled.

**A/N: So! Wesker got to meet Claire! But what about Rose?**


	13. A Mystery

**Disclaimer: I do not own RE.**

**YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW HOW FUCKING BAD I FEEL! I HAVE DONE NOTHING TO UPDATE! I'LL TELL YOU RIGHT NOW THAT I HOPE THIS NEVER EVER HAPPENS AGAIN! WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME HOW LONG ITS BEEN SO I CAN FEEL WORSE? SOOOOOOOO SORRY! I SHOULD STAB MYSELF IN THE FOOT WITH A FORK ER SOMETHING!**

**And Then There Were None**

**Chapter 13:**

**A Mystery**

"_**Sister of night. With the loneliest eyes. Tell yourself it's alright. He'll make such a perfect prize. But the cold light of day, will give the game away"- Sister Of Night: Depeche Mode**_

The classroom was silent.

The sudden ringing of the class bell startled Rose Wesker and she pulled herself out of her chair to scrawl on the whiteboard with a black dry-erase marker. The high school class of AP Biology students rolled in like zombies at 7:45 in the morning.

_Juniors, such life in the lifeless… _Rose thought. This was her AP Bio class and today they started a new section.

Viruses.

"Good morning, class!" Rose greeted with pep. "Today we start our awesome virus section."

The class let out a moan of protest.

"I'm excited too," Rose joked. "Ok, so can anyone tell me what a virus is?" The class stifled no hands. "No one?" Rose asked. "Ok well, I virus is a nonliving strand of genetic material and it's settled within a protein coat."

She turned to the whiteboard and wrote out the categories.

_Human Viral Diseases:_

_-Sexually transmitted_

_-Childhood_

_-Respiratory_

_-Skin_

_-Digestive tract_

_-Nervous system_

"Ok, can anyone name some of these diseases?"

"HIV for sexually transmitted," one yelled.

Rose wrote in on the board next to the category. "Anything else?"

"Common cold!"

"Small pox,"

"AIDS!"

The class laughed at the sudden enthusiasm in their classmate's voice. "Yes AIDS is a sexually transmitted disease, thank you Marcus."

"Oh you're welcome, Miss Wesker." He replied jauntily.

"Now for the origin of viruses," Rose began. "Although the true origin of them is not yet known, scientists have many theories about how they evolved. The most likely theory is that they came from a cell. More or less, this is the most accurate prediction. The genetic material is able to survive outside of the cell itself, and then becomes independent."

_Infection: _

Rose wrote on the board.

"In order to replicate, the virus has to enter the host cell via viral injection or indecent exposure. The virus then attaches to the host cell by using receptors on the plasma membrane of the host. Once the virus has successfully attached itself to the host, the genetic material of that virus will begin to enter the host cell cytoplasm."

"Miss Wesker," a student in the back chimed. "So the mass infection of Raccoon city, was that caused by a virus?"

"Yeah, and a deadly on too," Rose said. "The T-Virus was developed in hopes of something like a cure. Umbrella worked on it for 13 years only to have it flop and wreak havoc on a poor town."

"Whose stupid idea was that?" The boy remarked. The class laughed with him and Rose felt a tightening in her gut.

_Albert… _She thought.

"Moving on, class. Viruses have no organelles to take in nutrients so they can't move and they can't replicate on their own."

She flipped on her computer and pulled up her slideshow of awesome-ness. The slides projected microscopic pictures of an Adenovirus along with an Influenza virus. "Now the structure of a virus is different within each specimen. For example, the Influenza virus causes the flu and it infects bacteria. And this type of virus is called a bacteriophage. The outer layer of these is made of proteins and is called a capsid. Now inside a capsid is the genetic material in which could be DNA or RNA, but never both. Can anyone-"

Rose was cut short of her sentence when the phone rang. "Hello?" Rose asked as she picked up. "Hmph that's strange. Ok, I'll be right down."

She turned to her class who gazed at her with curiosity. "Ok guys, something has come up in my 'other job'," She said with air quotes. "So I gotta run, I'll have them send in a sub but I have to go before things get hectic over there."

And with that, Miss. Wesker was gone.

XXXXX

"What does that look like to you?" Mac asked Rose. She sat at the desk, drumming her fingers on the wood, observing the photo before her.

"Uroboros," she ground out.

"Uroboros," Mac repeated.

Rose threw her hands in the air, "But how could that possibly be? We eradicated it 5 months ago! This can't be it."

"Well whatever it was, was discovered by Shuttle Embark."

"The spaceship that went missing with those two guys?" Rose asked.

He nodded, "They snapped these photos and they were retrieved by a satellite. About an hour after they landed, NASA lost all connection with them. Their still missing."

"Why can't they send someone else up there?"

"NASA doesn't make backup plans. They're a bunch of single topic minds up there."

"The only thing that makes me wonder though is why the hell something like this doing on the moon. And if it _is _Uroboros, how did it get all the way up there?"

"That's why we need you, Rose. You know a lot about it and what your brother was planning on doing with it."

"I have to tell Chris and Claire…" Rose mumbled to herself.

"Who?" Mac asked.

Rose waved him off. "No one, it's not important. What's important now is that we get something up there to extract this 'specimen' off of that rock, bring it back here and have it thoroughly examined."

"I agree," Mac replied. "The only problem is…" He hesitated and then scratched the back of his neck.

"What? What's the problem, Mac? You better tell me or I'll have your hide!" Rose demanded, eyes flashing and violent purple.

"Russia is intending to beat us there…"

Rose scoffed, "Russia? We beat them to the moon already, twice! So what's the point in worthless redemption?"

"That's the thing," Mac said quietly. "A Russian bioterrorism group _also _believes that this is Uroboros."

"That's why those Russian mercenaries attacked us at the base," Rose said to herself. 

"Your brother was a vault of secrets that the whole world would kill for. Russia would destroy for them and now that he's dead… the only person who knows is… is you."

"They'll come after me, wont they?" Rose asked.

Mac nodded. "They won't hesitate. We have to do everything in our power to stop them from getting there first, or for that matter, getting to you."

"What _can _we do?"

"You can change your name; get outta town, all of that fancy shit."

"I can't just leave!"

"Rose, we don't want to see you get hurt. You're our top researcher; we need you to fight off the threat."

"Yeah… the threat we thought died off with Albert."

**A.N: So? Will Rose go to Claire's place and see Albert there? How will she react? WILL she throw down like Claire did? lol**


	14. Reunited

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil. Thank you.**

**You guys don't know how bad I feel for the WAY to long delay. I have practice every day, games about 3 times a week, that, might I mention, I usually don't get back till 10 at night. I have class, tutoring, and the past few months have been really hectic. I just haven't brought myself to work on this right now. There are days when all's I want to do is write for you guys, but there is just so much shit that has to be done, ya know? Anyways, enjoy the rising actions of… And Then There Were None.**

**And Then There Were None**

**Chapter 14: **

**Reunited**

"_**I'm worse at what I do best. And for this gift I feel blessed. Our little group has always been, and always will be until the end."-Smells like Teen Spirit: Nirvana.**_

Rose sped towards town in her little Volkswagen, Uroboros on her already busy mind. She had to tell the BSAA, for if she didn't, things could get really crazy really fast. She turned on Claire's street, _MacNamara._

She pulled into the driveway and parked next to Claire's motorcycle. She hopped out of the car and wiped off some crumbs from her insta-lunch sandwich she had eaten on the way here. Knocking on the door, it creaked open to reveal Belle.

"Rosey!"

"Hiya, kiddo!" Rose swooped down and picked up the little bundle of joy as she giggled adorably. She carried her into the house, shutting the door with her foot.

Rose set the girl down on the couch and threw a blanket over her head, and Belle squirmed free while laughing.

Claire came out of the kitchen archway, walking quickly over to her and then the information in Rose's head clicked.

"Rose!"

"Claire!"

They said in unison.

"You first, Claire said politely."

Rose sighed and looked her straight in the eye. "Do you remember the shuttle that was launched into space a few months ago? Shuttle Embark?"

Claire nodded, "Yeah, I heard that it went missing… why?"

"Well the lab just received the shuttles transmitted photographs," She pulled out the folded pictured from her back pocket and handed them to Claire. "What does that look like to you?"

Claire gave a small gasp, placing a hand on her forehead like she had an awful headache, and she plopped down on the couch where Belle was sitting, watching cartoons. "Uroboros…" she whispered.

"That's exactly what we predicted."

"But… but how could it get all the way up to the moon?"

"Well, we're not entirely sure that it _is _Uroboros, but the picture sure looks convincing. We're sending a crew up there to retrieve it… but that could take another few months. For now we just have to wait and hope that whatever this is is just a pile of moon rocks."

"Well, that just blows what I'm going to tell you away…"

"What's up?" Rose asked, sitting down next to her.

Rose heard the door open, and disregarded it.

"Jay!"

Her head whipped around as she watched Belle jump into the arms of a tall blonde man with designer reading glasses, a light blue button down and roughed blue jeans. There was a thick leather wristband around his wrist and his blue eyes were icy and innocent, almost like nothing evil could ever reside there no matter how much force that evil had harbored.

'Jay' or that was who Rose assumed it was, picked Belle up and spun her about and then placed her back on the ground. She stood up and turned to Claire, whose cheeks were a flush of red.

"Rosey," Belle chimed, "This is mommy's friend, Jay."

Jay looked up at Rose and his eyes went over her face, steadily. And then they saddened, like he had seen this before, or like this was what he was waiting for, yet he didn't understand why he had waited. He then held his hand out to her, "Jay…" He said quietly. "Jay McKaver."

She shook his hand, "Rose Wesker."

His grip tightened but he then slipped his hand from hers, stuffing it into his jeans pocket. Claire came up beside Rose, "Rose there's something that I have been waiting to tell you for a few days but… but I wasn't ready yet and I don't think you had enough time to deal with something like this. But now is the time, you deserve to know."

Jay walked towards her and took of his glasses, "Rose…" he whispered. "Its me, Albert."

There was a tear, and it fell off of Rose's cheek without her blinking. "How?"

"I don't know," he said flatly. "But all I know is that you're my sister. I want to apologize for leaving. I didn't realize that I had so many people who cared for me and it pains me to see the impact I had on them but, like Claire said, the past is behind us."

"You don't remember?"

Wesker shook his head.

"This… this is bad, Claire."

"Why?" She asked, facing her.

"Russia… if Russia finds out that Albert is alive they'll come for him! And when they find him, they'll also find you, me, and Bell's! Claire! We have to get him out of here!"

Belle watched from the top of the stairs, holding her knees to her chest.

"Is there anything else we can do?" Claire asked franticly.

Rose threw her hands up in the air. "I don't know! All I know is that Albert is in horrible danger. What we found on the moon, a Russian bioterrorism group also believes that it's Uroboros, a group that had been chasing hat we found on the moon, a Russian bioterrorism group also believes that it's Uroboros, a group that had been chasing _you_," She spun around and pointed at Wesker. "For years."

Claire had expected a whole different reaction out of Rose. She thought that she would jump into Albert's arms and sob uncontrollably into his chest… like she did the night after. But now she understood how much _human _Albert's safety was her concern, and how much danger he was in, the danger that no matter how far he ran, even if he _died _and had come back, he could never escape.

"What do I have to do?" Wesker asked boldly.

"You have to leave, run, and change your name. You can't stay!"

"Rose, we have to help him though. He needs to remember so he knows who he's up against. Once we get him to do that, they wont _fuck _with us anymore!" Claire yelled, and she was taken back by her own rage. This wasn't going to work. There were people after Wesker since the day he joined Umbrella. She and Wesker ran all over the world trying to hide from people who wanted nothing more than to skin Albert Wesker alive. If they sent him away now, it was no doubt that he would get caught and when that happened, they would interrogate a literally innocent man, because right now, Wesker didn't know shit.

"If they catch you-"

"Wait…" Wesker interrupted. "Who are 'they'?"

"The Profit," Rose said morbidly.

The room fell silent.

"The Profit is an ancient group of Russian peoples who believe that flesh, blood, and souls are the human's natural energy. They were disbanded by the American Government about thirty years ago. Then only about ten years ago they got back together and set out for a new purpose, a new cause. Human wreckage. The idea is that any human being not worthy of the body's gift was to be disposed of. And that, literally, was every human in their eyes. For Christ Sake, they had a bigger God complex then you!"

"What do they have to do with me?" Wesker asked quietly.

"They realized how much you utilized the human body and the way you manipulated it, the way you bended its limits. They wanted that power for themselves. So initially, they wanted every secret that you harbored. The reasons you do what you do, they wanted to perfect what you already had. The art of ungrateful human extermination.

**A/N: Ok, so this group called "The Profit" sounds pretty frightening! How far will they go to have Wesker? And if they do get him, will they set him free once they realize that he has no memory? Snap! This is getting better and better!**


	15. Not Even Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil. Thanks!**

**So, I was cleaning out my documents and I accidentally erased the Breathless folder, the And Then There Were None folder, AND the 100 word challenge WITH the 100 word list! YEAH! GREAT! So that fucking sucks. No worries, I just have to make a new folder but all of the previous docs were erased and I can't recover them! YAY! Fuck my life! Anyways, I'll have to make a new list for the 100 word challenge… so that wont be undated for a while lol. Sorry guys!**

**And Then There Were None**

**Chapter 15:**

**Not Even Death**

"_**I know that things are broken. And though there are too many words left unsaid, you say you have spoken. Like the coward I am, I hang my head."-Mumford and Sons: Liar**_

Rain, it was a funny thing. It always seemed to come around during the most grave of situations. It was like the flawless flaw in Mother Nature. The spite of hope through that thunder head, the spite of hope that you wish was there and you just kept telling yourself that there was such a thing. It was the mood that it set, the morbid sense that tumbled short of your dreams, and then you awake crying. It showered onto your head, making you feel light and at times worthless. The darkness that tagged along was the reminiscence of what had transpired. All of the sadness and depravity of love; seeking what it desired most, the sun… but Rain could never catch up.

It was down pouring.

The Wesker siblings sat on the edge of the guest bed, both looking down at the ground, neither of them speaking.

"Can I start just by saying that I am deeply sorry?" Wesker asked quietly.

The dull thunder made him flinch, and that's when Rose realized how _weak _her brother was now. How easy it was to startle a human being, the very things he hated most. It was a real downer to see him in such a state where you could sock him the shoulder and a bruise would be conceived. The skin wouldn't heal itself; tidy itself up to look like nothing had ever fazed it.

You could slit him with a knife and the cut wouldn't stitch itself over, leaving nothing.

Not even a scar.

You could actually draw blood from the might Albert Wesker. Rose knew that it frightened him, and it would frighten him even more when she should tell him how wildly strong he was… before he died.

"It seems nothing can separate us, Albert," Rose said.

"Not even death," He chimed.

Rose shook her head and smiled sadly. "Not even death herself."

She turned to face him and gazed into his innocent blue eyes that were glazed over with emotion. He looked different now; she didn't even recognize him when he walked through the door. He was scruffier looking, laid back and calm. He wasn't wearing black for a change!

"God… look at you," She breathed, holding his face in her hands. She brought her hands to wrap around his neck and gave him a well deserved hug. "Does Belle know yet?" She asked.

He shook his head, "No, not yet. I just don't know how I'm gonna do it. I don't think she'll understand."

"I'm sure she'll try. She's a bright girl you know, you and Claire did a very good job."

"You mean Claire did a very good job."

"Albert, you're still 'dad'. She's wanted to meet you for such a long time. You don't even know how excited she'll be to know that her dad… was here the whole time."

"Was I good with kids?"

"I don't really know, you'll have to ask Claire," Rose laughed. "You were never really around kids so… I imagine you weren't _that _great with them. But you were Sherry Birkin's godfather."

"William's daughter?"

"Yep, she looked up to you… and when Will was presumed dead she stayed with you. You literally raised her when she wasn't in school and when you weren't working all the time, that is."

"I-"

Rose cut him from his protest. "You'll do fine. Just hold onto that hope, bro."

**A/N: I don't know why this one so short… I guess I can call it a filler. MEH! **


	16. Father And Daughter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil.**

**No news for you guys! :) **

**And Then There Were None**

**Chapter 16:**

**Father and Daughter**

"_**Oh you're making me live. Whatever this world can give to me, its you, and you're all I see. Oh you're making my live now, honey. Oh you're making me live."-You're My Best Friend: Queen**_

"Momma never has time to take me to the zoo," Belle said.

"She's a pretty busy woman you know," Wesker said smiling.

"Jay?"

"Hmm?"

"How do you know momma?"

Wesker flinched a bit. He didn't really know what to say. He had known Claire in the past yet, the past was shadowed for him at the moment. He knew their past, the things they would do, the places they would go. The hate which turned into admiration, the admiration that turned into lust and the lust that turned into undeniable love. "Ah… she and I were friends a while back."

Belle's eyes twinkled and she smiled warmly. "Oh, okay." Wesker knew she understood. She was a bright girl and nothing she didn't understand could keep her from wanting to know how and why.

She and Wesker made their way through the zoo, gazing at the assortment of rare animals. Taking significant time to watch the lion cubs play while the parents sunned themselves on a slate of rock. Watching the bear's silly attempts to catch fish from their ponds while the elusive snow leopard watched from its perch-like mountain above the bear habitat.

They passed the tigers while one yawned, stretching its maw and baring its saber-like fangs. Belle was captivated by the various snakes, lizards, and birds in the indoor habitats. "A birdy would make a cute pet wouldn't it, Jay?" He just nodded and smiled down at her thoughtfully.

After some time, the last few animals to see were the North American animals such as mountain lions, moose, and wolves. Belle giggled when one of the wolves chased his tail like a dog, and she grew anxious, eager almost, when another climbed onto a tall rock and howled. The mournful bellow of the creature made Wesker step closer to the glass and he gazed sadly at the mighty animal that was The Wolf.

"Wolves remind me of daddy," Belle exclaimed.

Wesker's breath was caught in his lungs and air seemed scarce to him. He then knelt in front of Belle, smiling sadly. "Bell's, there's something I have to tell you. Something you deserve to know."

"What?" She asked curiously. Her beautiful green eyes, looking into his own innocent blue ones.

"I… I'm your dad."

Belle shuffled uncomfortably for a moment, and it looked as if she was trying to distract herself from what Wesker just said. She reached for the chain around her neck and clipped it off her. It was a little locket with a latch and chain. She opened it and handed it to Wesker. It was a small photograph of him, younger than he was now. Back in his S.T.A.R.S. days he assumed. "That's you?" She asked quietly.

Wesker nodded. "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry. Words can't describe how horrible I feel right now."

"But… but I thought you were dead," she told him, starting to sob.

"Sweetie, it's such a long story and maybe I can tell it to you. But right now, your mother knows more than me. All that matters is that I'm here for you, and I will _never ever _leave you again. Do you understand? I don't break promises, Bell's. There is nothing in this world that I would like more than to redeem my family. You, me, and your mom."

Belle's tears were cascading down her small face and Wesker wiped them away with his thumb. She then jumped into his arms, snuggling up to her father. The one true person she always wanted to have a relationship with, the world, though so kind to her had done one wicked deed: taking away her father. Now, the world seemed to give them a second chance, it spat him back out and let him usher in a new life for himself and for those around him who loved him and who hated him.

"Do you forgive me?" Wesker asked, whispering into her ear.

She nodded, still being cradled in Wesker's arms.

XXXXX

Claire sat on her front porch sipping lemonade, gazing at the blue skies and clouds. She wondered, wondered hard on Chris. She needed to tell him about Wesker, about Uroboros. For if she didn't it could come back and bite her hard in the ass, and she had no time to deal with Karma. Rose was away at work, as was Chris. Belle and Wesker went to the zoo and she hoped to god he spilled the beans.

_I'm sure he did… he was always good at that… _Claire laughed to herself just as William Birkin came up the driveway. Chris had been aware of Williams return for quite some time now; he had a difficult time excepting the good in him, even though it was always there. He sat down beside her and sighed deeply.

"Hey, Will," Claire greeted warmly.

"Afternoon," he replied. "So… where's Albert?"

"At the zoo with Belle,"

"Ah," Will breathed. "I'm guessing he's gonna tell her."

"I hope he did. I was starting to grow super worried about Bell's. I mean, she didn't grow up with a dad; she was literally tortured with the image of other children with their fathers. For Christ sake, Will! She didn't get to go to the Father Daughter dance! It was killing me to watch her every day, mope about after school, crying herself to sleep some nights, and staring blankly at the picture I have of him on my nightstand."

"Jesus…"

"Right?"

"I'm sure Al knows what to do, and he's such an honest guy now… well more happily honest then he was, but that's beside the point."

The two shared a quick laugh and then Wesker's car pulled up into the driveway. He got out of the drivers side and picked up Belle from the backseat, asleep in his hold.

Claire hopped up and walked over to them, smiling and taking her from him. "Thanks," she said quietly. Wesker nodded.

She went into the house and laid the sleeping Belle in her room, and then walked back into the living room where Wesker was looking out the window.

"Where did William go?" She asked, standing next to him.

"He left,"

"Albert?" She asked.

"Yes, Claire?"

"Thank you… for everything. You don't know how much you mean to her. You're her father and now she gets to spend the rest of her life knowing that she had you, with her or without."

"I told her that we can finally be a family now,"

Claire turned to face him and she cupped his face in her hands. "We can," she said smiling. She leaned into him, sighing softly when their lips touched for the first time in years. Wesker made a throaty growl, almost like a purr and it instantly reminded Claire of the old days. He would make that exact sound, the sound he made when you could satisfy him no more.

She pulled from their kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her face against his warm chest. "You know I still love you, Albert Wesker."

"I still love you," he replied. "Even with no memory of if I did or didn't in the past."

**A/N: YAY! Finally! First kiss in like… 4 years! **


	17. Bad Blood

**Disclaimer: I do not own RE. Thank you. **

**So I've been reading through the majority of these chapters and most of them are pretty short. I don't know why… I just lack motivation sometimes and then they get shit-awesome short. I don't like it and I know you guys don't either. SO! In conclusion, all chapters (except ones with exceptions) will get longer! Thank you!**

**And Then There Were None**

**Chapter 17:**

**Bad Blood**

"_**I could be cold, I could be ruthless. You know I could be just like you. I could be weak, I could be senseless, you know I could be just like you,"-Three Days Grace: Just Like You**_

The weather outside was brutal. Summer storms were whipping through the city like an unstoppable train. Thunder rolled outside and lighting plummeted towards the earth. Rain fell thickly, like the harsh bloodbath of Mother Nature. The cacophony of sounds fell onto Wesker's ears, and they would torrent within his soul. The thunder, like the loud cries of those who have fallen by his hand; the lightning, like their streak of anger, and the rain, like the tears of those forgotten. Rolling in the deep with death.

Wesker was inside, fingering through books upon a shelf. Trying to ring the bell in his mind. He was sure that the old him loved to read, that's why he was so damn smart. Wesker tried to recollect any memories that tumbled short of these books. He picked one off and flipped to a random page and begun to focus on the words.

"_One autumn night, five years before, they had been walking down the street when the leaves were falling, and they came to a place where there were no trees and the sidewalk was white with moonlight. They stopped here and turned towards each other. Now it was a cool night with that mysterious excitement in it which comes at the two changes of the year. The quiet lights in the houses were humming out into the darkness and there was a stir and a bustle among the stars. Out of the corner of his eye Gatsby saw that the blocks of the sidewalks really formed a ladder and mounted to a secret place above the trees-he could climb to it, if he climbed alone, and once there he could suck on the pap of life, gulp down the incomparable milk of wonder. _

_ His heart beat faster and faster as Daisy's white face came up to his own. He knew that when he kissed this girl, and forever wed his unutterable visions to her perishable breath, his mind would never romp again like the mind of God. So he waited, listening for a moment longer to the tuning-fork that had been struck upon a star. Then he kissed her. At his lips' touch she blossomed for him like a flower and the incarnation was complete. _

_ Through all he said, even through his appalling sentimentality, I was reminded of something-and elusive rhythm, a fragment of lost words, that I had heard somewhere a long time ago. For a moment a phrase tried to take shape in my mouth and my lips parted like a dumb man's, as though there was more struggling upon them than a wisp of startled air. But they made no sound, and what I had almost remembered was uncommunicable forever."_

"That was your favorite book."

Wesker turned around quickly to see Claire.

"You used to read it nonstop when you were frustrated, or upset. It was that one book you could pick up and read over and over and over again."

"The Great Gatsby," Wesker said quietly.

Claire nodded and sniffled. "Sometimes I wondered why such a book was your favorite. I mean its all about love and discovery of the human mind. Hope that was never really there…" She stopped short of her conclusion, as if saying the rest would pain her. "And then I realized that it was everything you were and then some. You were on a trail of a lost hope… just like Gatsby. You longed for a purpose when in reality you were purposeless. It killed you everyday to know that you had nothing to live for. It crushed you that you couldn't love the one you desired and that I kept running away. You would wait endlessly for something to come around, but you were really waiting for nothing."

A few tears trailed down Claire's cheeks and Wesker set the book down. "Claire…" he placed a hand on her wrist and begun wiping away her tears with his thumb. "Claire I found what I was looking for, and I _know _what I want."

She gazed at him through tearstained eyes. "What?" She asked, her voice choked.

"I want you." 

XXXXX

Wesker woke up in Claire's bed, spent from last nights 'nocturnal activities.' He rolled over and sought Claire sleeping beside him, a silk sheet covering her naked body. He smiled warmly when she stirred a bit and mumbled something inconclusive. She flipped around and snuggled against his chest, sighing contentedly, Wesker began to stroke her arm. Claire let out a muffled giggle and Wesker poked her side and Claire flinched, laughing and protecting herself with the sheet. She burrowed her face into a feather pillow and Wesker pulled her up with his strong arms. Her perfect blue eyes met his as she rested on her elbows.

"I love you," Claire said softly.

"I love you more," he responded.

XXXXX

"Albert," Claire said sadly. "Are you absolutely positive you wanna do this?"

Wesker nodded. "I'm absolutely positive. Chris was the first person I remembered and I know he can help me."

"He _can _help you but he _won't _help you. I know my brother, Albert. He despises you. I doubt there's much that can change his mind about you. You're still Albert Wesker. Evil genius."

"But it's not like that anymore."

Claire stepped in front of him and the door. "I know it's not like that but things don't change when the number one victim of Albert Wesker finds out that you're still living and breathing."

"People change," Wesker argued.

"Yeah people change but Chris doesn't."

"Claire please. Just allow me this one chance to redeem myself."

"You already did!"

"To Christopher."

"You don't need to."

"I'm _pretty _sure I do. That's the funny thing."

"Albert… please listen to me."

Wesker stopped trying to convincer her; he stopped trying to get past her. He listened like he was told. He would never disobey Claire. "Nobody but us; me, Rose, Belle, and Will, can know that you're alive. It's too dangerous now. There are people who are after you. _Still. _There are people out there who have been after your secrets since square fucking one. No matter what, Albert… one day their gonna catch up. And right now, I don't want that day to be today. So please… just lay low and I'll ask Chris to come here and swear that he not tell another soul."

It was frightening.

The realization that people would not stop until he was wiped from this earth for good, and he could afford to loose now. He had a family to take care of and be apart of. A life to relive and a mind to heal

"Deal," Wesker said flatly.

XXXXX

Chris and Claire walked up her driveway together, laughing about something.

"Claire, it's my lunch break so you better have made my favorite." Chris laughed.

"Oh yeah, like I have time to make an entire buffet for your fat ass," Claire mocked.

"Hey! I'm not fat. I'm all muscle, baby."

"Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that." Claire joked.

"Hey now…" Chris warned playfully.

Claire opened to door, letting in Chris first; he shrugged out of his jacket and threw it on the coat rack. "Damn cold weather for summer, eh?"

"Really," Claire agreed. "Chris… I brought you here for a very important reason."

Chris eyes her suspiciously. "So… you didn't make me lunch?" He laughed.

Claire shook her head. "No, I didn't make you lunch, stupid."

"Well damn… ok, so what's on that mind of yours?"

Chris turned around and was petrified at what his eyes beheld. Albert Wesker was sitting on the couch, silent as the night and elusive as a panther. Chris was bewildered, stunned… absolutely terrified. His breath was caught in his lungs and his hands begun to clench into shaking fists. His jaw clamped tight and the veins in his neck were taught with anger. He looked like he was ready to explode, fueled by pure hate and animosity.

"Wesker…" Chris ground out his name like the devil.

In no more than a spit second, Chris had Wesker against the nearest wall, gripping him by the neck, choking him.

"Chris! Stop!" Claire bolted over to the men and pried Chris from Wesker. He coughed a bit, rubbing the skin there.

"Boys, settle down!" She demanded.

"What the _fuck_!" Chris snapped.

"Chris just take a breather and sit down," Claire asked.

"No! I won't settle the fuck down! You! _YOU," _He pointed to Wesker. "You are supposed to be rotting away in a fucking volcano. You're NOT supposed to be here. I thought for sure I was done with you. And no more would I have to worry about walking out of my house and waiting for you to show up and kill me. I didn't have to wake from a dead sleep because you were haunting the shit out of my nightmares. You were the bane of my existence and I was glad you were dead, for good. But no, no… you just _had _to come crawling back up the bowl like the cockroach you are."

"Chris…" Claire pleaded.

"No don't 'Chris please' me, Claire. Why wouldn't you tell me about something like this? It's Albert fucking Wesker! Claire, I don't care if he was missing an arm and a leg he is still fully capable of killing every last one of us."

"He can't anymore! Chris he lost it. He lost it all. Virus _and _his memory! Cut him some slack!"

"Bull_shit_!"

"It's true…" Wesker said.

"You don't you fucking talk."

Wesker put his hands up, indicating he didn't want any trouble from Chris. In human fury, one man would do anything. The rush of anger, fear, and pure madness was a death-like concoction that could only end with blood on either of their hands. Wesker, though he knew he shouldn't be, was scared. He was only human now and he was smaller than Chris. He knew that with his virus he was literally unstoppable, he could strike fear into the very core of man. He could kill with a flick of his wrist, he was a glorious killer who showed little mercy, most of the time none. He would crave for the kill and it would spike that animalistic hunger that drove him to slaughter even more. He loved to rip out the throats of weak humans, the sounds of snapping bones like music to his ears, and the sweet and sour smell of freshly spilled blood upon his skin like the nectar of the Gods.

"Chris… if I may, you were the first person I remembered. I didn't recall anyone else until I heard the name. Redfield. It was a sudden spark of pure insanity that made me remember. I understand that there was bad blood between us and if you will have it… I apologize for everything I have ever done to you. I didn't realize how cynical I was until I was told, told that I would torture you and that I wreaked havoc on your mind day in and day out. It comes as a painful realization that you were bent and twisted by my hand, forced to watch the madness. There was never another soul whom I played with more, never another soul I ripped apart, shred by shred… The hate and the blood… and the times I had wickedly deceived you. Again, I apologize for what I have done and I hope we can come to terms with each other again and if we cannot then so be it. I will not blame you."

Chris breathed in deep, taking in everything that was said, relishing in the weakness of Albert Wesker. "Get out," He demanded.

Wesker only nodded and left out the front door. Into the pouring rain that had started moments ago. The thunder outside like the roar of the Gods.

Albert Wesker had spoken.

**A/N: SO! That was a great chapter and PROBABLY my fave so far. Some Wesker and Claire action for you guys in this one and also the debut of your favorite jackass, Chris! **

**Great Gatsby: Copyright 1925 by Charles and Scribner's Sons. **

**Copyright renewed 1953 by Frances Scott Fitzgerald Lanahan. **


	18. Penny For Your Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil**

**So this chapter is unique, it's a "collaboration" if you will of all of the characters, except Belle and William's dreams. Nightmares to be exact! Because, we all know how sickly awesome my nightmares come out! They even give some of YOU nightmares! Ok! Here we go!**

**And Then There Were None:**

**Chapter 18:**

**Penny For Your Nightmare**

"_**Wake me up, wake me up inside. I can't wake up, wake me up inside. Save me. Save me from the dark. Wake me up. Bid my blood to run. I can't wake up. Before I come undone. Save me. Save me from the nothing I've become."-Evanescence: Bring Me to Life**_

_Claire heard a distant gun shot. A distant cry of horror. A distant screech of a creature. Something was lurking within the pale vibe of the world her dream inhabited. Something didn't feel right. Whether it was the steady roll of the faintest thunder or the plethora of disturbing sounds. It sounded as if they were from her past. Something about them seemed eerily familiar._

_The gun shots from the numerous weapons she fired to defend herself. _

_The cry's of those dropping lifeless around her. _

_And the distant screech of the creatures she had fought off, combining adrenaline, sweat, and blood._

_Out of nowhere, the people she loved surrounded her in a tight circle. _

_Rose. _

_Chris. _

_Jill. _

_Belle. _

_William. _

_Though… someone was missing… Albert. _

_The faces of her friends were blank, their eyes black as night and skin pale as snow. Their clothes were tattered and worn while small trickles of blood formed at the corners of their mouths. They looked frightening… almost dead. _

_Then they all extended either of their arms, reached out and formed their fingers into the shape of a gun. Pinky, ring, and middle finger curled in while the pointer outstretched and the thumb stuck up. Like a child's imaginary force of firepower. _

_They pointed their hands at Claire. Eyes still black, staring at her with the blankest emotion. _

_And then their thumbs bent. _

_The sounds of realistic gun shots riddled from their mouths. _

_One single shot. _

_Claire ducked on instinct and the silence regained it dominance over her nightmare. She looked up and they still stood about, still as statues. _

_The painful cries were emitted from them as they writhed on the ground in some imaginary pain that Claire could not tell. The acted as though they were being stabbed, shot, bones being broken, skin burning off… and the cries seized, and the bodies of the familiars lie still, breath still breathing. _

_Then skin started to bubble and boil while scales replaced skin and fur replaced hair. Claws replaced nails and fangs replaced teeth. They began to mutate into the hideous creatures of her past. _

_The Hunter. _

_The Tyrant. _

_The Zombie. _

_The Licker. _

_The G. _

_They all reformed in their semi-circle, growling, spitting, and howling. Blood dripping about, skin peeled away and eyes as red as lava. They then moved aside, halting what attacks they were ready to execute… Claire heard clapping. Sarcastic, menacingly slow and uniform… mocking. _

_Wesker stepped out from behind the beasts, that smug smirk on his face and then his hands halted. _

"_Well done, Miss Redfield," he said calmly. _

_He hadn't called her 'Miss Redfield in ages… as a matter of fact, he had only called her that once. _

"_It seems, once again, you have fallen into my trap. Although… it was meant for your pathetic brother… you can clearly see he didn't desire to cooperate. So in addition to my plan, it now shall be you who suffers the inevitable." _

_Wesker stepped back into the foggy darkness, laughing cynically, madness whipping through the stale air. _

_The last thing she heard echo from his mouth… _

"_Get her."_

XXXXX

_Once again, she had failed to accomplish the simple task of murder. _

_She was a killer._

_She was a killer because she was a Wesker. _

_Nothing more and nothing less. _

_It was a drive that she had…and a drive that she wished would fade. _

_But it never would. _

_The desire to spill blood was within. Swimming through her veins like adrenaline. The execution of death in her hands, the responsibility of it. The consequences, negative and positive._

_But it was when she failed… she tried and tried again. But to no avail. The axe in her hands and the blade upon their throats. The shrill cries of inflicted pain and the moans of those dying in their puddles of blood. _

_Yet the sadness she was so numb to had somehow crept back up from the depths to where she had banished it. The inevitable slowly approaching with every malicious second. _

_Rose Wesker, killer of the humans and daughter to none. _

_Sinner to no god, smitten to no hell. _

_Brave as no fool and foolish as some brave. _

_She spun around, brining the axe upon a face, bludgeoning it into nothing but a bloody slop. _

_Ripping of arms, slicing off legs, caving in skulls, and breaking bones. _

_Raking down every last on of the humans, the ungrateful as Wesker put it. _

_The thick mist of blood, the smell in her nose, mouth watering severely; it was a murderer's paradise. _

XXXXX

_Time was frozen. Life was on the ropes, people on the line. _

_Though all Chris could think about was the man who got away. _

_Killed the nameless, slit their throats and spilled their blood onto the snow. He could resist the kill. _

_He had shot bullet after bullet, fired weapon after weapon… sacrificed time after time. The shame of his defeat was a heavy one; the pain that was inflicted was horrid. The guilt that wracked him was strenuous. Though the suffering gad came to a final end when he did. The last breath escaped Albert Wesker's lungs as the last minutes were sacrificed, and the last weapon was fired, and the last bullet was pumped. _

"_You can't escape me, Christopher." _

_The echo of that menacing voice… like sleek velvet and nails on a chalkboard; the tone so smooth and so demonic, yet the truth which lie within. _

"_You were always one step ahead of me, Wesker but not this time! Not on my watch!" _

"_Oh, Christopher… again I am one step ahead of you and your time is now up." _

_The sensation of pain spread like a blooming flower from the back of Chris' head. Warm liquid pooled about the floor like a puddle of evil. His fingernails started to peel and his skin began to shred. His teeth were aching and his eyes were burning. The pain on his head was growing more and more severe with every breath he took, trying his best to suck in as much air as possible before he knew what was about to become. Images of those he loved sprawled before his eyes, whipping through like a savage train, death approaching close behind. _

_His knees hit the ground and dust billowed into the air, hands slapped the dusty pavement, blood coming like drips from the nose. _

"_So much confusion… so much pain… so little time." _

_A boot slammed into his side, landing him on his back, the pain spreading to the rest of his helpless body. _

"_I really don't know what to say… oh that's right… why won't you die already? I have wasted so much time running from you and chasing you! Countless times hiding for moths on end, just waiting for you and your band of idiots to lose the sent. I'm tired to being chased by a bloodhound that won't go down with just a bullet… Time to die, Chris." _

XXXXX

_He clenched his hands into fists, dirt filling in between his knuckles. His cheek pressed against the surface of soil. _

_Wesker's eyes opened up slowly, tiredly wanting to snap shut again. He rose from his spot on the ground, dusting off the dirt from his clothes. He was standing in an extensive field of nothingness. The sky was white and the ground was a choppy mix of sand and dirt. There was something in the far away distance, something that he could make out. _

_He began to walk towards it and not even seconds later he was standing in front of the far away object. _

_A tree. _

_A tall, towering oak tree with orange leaves and cherry bark; it creaked steadily yet there was no wind. He swiped his fingers along the bark, walking around the base and then looked up when a drop of liquid his nose. _

_No rain. _

_No clouds. _

_Not even a sun. _

_He brought his fingers up to his nose and rubbed it from his skin. Bringing his hand back to observe what had struck his nose only moments ago. _

_Blood. _

_Fresh ruby blood had fallen from the sky..._

_There was a pitter-patter behind him and he spun around to see nothing… but a few droplets of blood on the ground, and then some more to his right and more to his left. He looked up and watched as the leaves dripped blood upon the ground below, steady like after rains. _

_A bleeding tree. _

_He walked back over and placed his hand on the bark, blood seeping around it when he pressed too hard. _

_Then there was a sudden gust of harsh wind, cold enveloping Wesker like a blanket, snow whipping him in the face. He opened his eyes and the tree white, still bleeding. The red sticking out on the sparkle like a blank canvas. _

"_Albert…" _

_He heard her voice, sweet and sad like he had remembered. _

"_Claire?" He spun around in all directions, trying to see her. "Claire where are you?" he yelled. _

"_Albert…" _

_He could have sworn it was right in his ear. _

_On impulse he turned and saw her in a white dress, her red hair billowing in the fierce winds._

"_Claire what's happening?" _

"_You can't stay," She said sadly. "You're not supposed to be here." _

"_What are you talking about, Claire? None of this makes sense!" _

"_We can't fix you. They won't help you, Albert. You have to run away and never come back." _

"_I can fix myself, Claire! I'm willing to change for you! For fucking every one!" _

"_Goodbye, Albert." _

"_No… No, Claire! Wait! I can fix myself! You know I can! Don't turn your back on me just because I'm __me__!" _

"_Run away and never come back," _

"_I'm not a coward! I won't run!" _

_There was a shot of a gun that rang out. _

_Wesker brought his hand to his white shirt, blood spreading like a stain. His fingertips soaked in misery and hate. They had hunted him. Found him. Killed him. _

_The tree began to rain blood down onto the melting snow, the bark dripping off like glue, hunks of bloody bark littering the now dirt ground. _

_One again the tree sprouted its orange leaves and cherry bark. _

_The circle of life was complete. _

**A/N: Wahahahahahaha! Good chap! Dream… eh nightmares, sorry, nightmare are so fun to write because they could really be ANYTHING! And I just think of anything!**


	19. Tie Me To A Post

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil**

**Update! Yay! Its about fucking time!**

**And Then There Were None**

**Chapter 19:**

**Tie Me to a Post**

"_**But I will hold on hope, and I won't let you choke on the noose around your neck. And I'll find strength in pain, and I will change my ways. I'll know my name as it's called again"-Mumford & Sons: The Cave**_

Rose walked home from work in the pouring rain; she took her usual trail through the park, her shortcut to her penthouse on 7th Avenue. Her heels clicked on the cobblestone path, the umbrella over her head protecting her from Mother Nature's tears. She passed a bench and stopped dead in her tracks.

And she saw him.

She saw him sitting on that abandoned bench being drenched by the rain.

"Bro… you're gonna freeze your ass off out here." She commented, standing in front of him. She then sat down and looked at the side of his face, eyes oceanic blue with that flint of gray. His hair hung about his face, dripping steadily from rain.

"I knew remorse was not an option in Christopher's sake." He said sadly. "I knew he wouldn't come around… I'm just purposeless now, Rose. Chris was my only hope."

In a sense, it was true. Chris Redfield was there the whole way through. He was hired by Wesker; he was led by Wesker, and was betrayed by Wesker. He knew the innards of the man he hated most, he knew what made him tick and how to control a wild beast. Chris wouldn't let him walk back into his life that easily, he wouldn't let Wesker waltz right passed him and take Claire away again. There was a wall that he would have to break down in order to gain respect…

Rose's heart stung, her gut lurched, and her hand itched to slap him.

She threw the feeling away, what a thing to do, show pitying guilt for her brother. 80 percent of what he has now he deserved, the other 20 being foolish. He knew, he _knew _that it wouldn't work but he was too stubborn and too arrogant to admit that he would have failed if he didn't try.

He tried alright.

Died trying.

"Albert where did he go?" Rose asked softly. The rain falling harder, men and women passing them with umbrella's over their heads, chatting on their phones with important associates. Giving a quick glance to the twin-like siblings perched on the bench being soaked in the rain together.

"He's dead," He responded lowly.

"If you're going to give up this easily you might as well leave and never come back." Rose boasted.

Wesker shrugged, "Fine."

Rose scoffed and stood up facing him, fury rippling in her violet hues. "What the hell? Where did that egotistical confidence go that I knew? Where did that snarky, smug-like attitude go that got you everywhere? I wanna know, Albert! Tell me!" She demanded, nose to nose with her now standing brother.

"He's dead!" He yelled.

Rose nodded and crossed her arms, backing away from him. "Ok, ok fine. You know, Albert once you told me that there was never an old you, that you were carved out from the day you were born. I found it hard to believe back then… but now I see the shadow of the man I once respected, the shadow of the man I once looked up to. Now he's nothing more than a fool. He's giving up on everything, everyone who needs him in their darkest hour."

"_Don't_ pity me," Wesker seethed. "I don't need you to tell me how pathetic I am!"

"Bullshit, Albert! You have no idea where you've stepped from!"

"I don't need to know!"

"Oh so now you don't _need _to know?"

"I'm done! If I don't get help right fucking now, the government is going to hunt me down and execute me to hell for the crimes I have committed in the past."

"No! The government wont get to you before The Profit does! They'll get to you first and turn your fucking memory into more mush! The Man wants you for your life and the Gods want you for your secrets."

"I have nowhere to run."

**A/N: Please forgive the like… 2 month delay and the spelling and or grammar errors, my mouse is dead.**


	20. Darkness Brewing

**Disclaimer: I do not own RE.**

**It's about time I let you guys know that I am busy as fuck…and where did all of you go? It's like you guys just up and left! Where did all of you go? I miss you! Come back! Baby come back!**

**And Then There Were None**

**Chapter 20:**

**Darkness Brewing**

"_**Spare me your judgments and spare me your dreams cause recently mine have been tearing my seams. I sit alone in this winter, clarity which clouds my mind."-Mumford & Sons: Thistle and Weeds.**_

Rose sat nervously in Hunter Daring's office.

Mitchell Park sat in the chair beside her, his briefcase resting on his lap and he fiddled with his necktie.

Mr. Daring read through numerous papers, scratching his chin as he did so. Making subtle mumbles under his breath, swaying back and forth in his chair, and nodding from time to time. He was reading the first four chapter of _Remember Me_; his verdict was all that mattered. If Mr. Daring liked it, then the whole world would.

"This is interesting, Wesker." He spoke soundly. Rose felt like he was addressing her like her brother.

Wesker.

"I can tell you right now, from what I've read; you have quite a story to tell. And another thing, I feel your pain. I lost my brother in a plane crash… I had to deal with the guilt day to day. I felt as if it was my fault. I'm sure you know the rest."

Rose nodded, "I'm so sorry," she apologized sadly.

"Anyways," Mr. Daring continued, "I think we have a deal. Like I said, from what I've read and what's to come, I can tell you that everyone who picks up this book will be reading a legacy that has been put onto paper. Everyone will know the name, Remember Me."

XXXXX

Rose skipped out of the front door of the BookHouse Publishing Agency, laughing while Mitch followed her out sighing happily. "I can't believe it! We did it!"

Mitch laughed and stood next to her "We did didn't we? You're gonna be a star, Puddle!"

Rose shook her head and smiled sadly. "No… Albert's gonna be a star."

That night Rose and Mitch sat down for a nice dinner, on him.

"So, Mr. Daring wants us to come in next week with the remainder of the book so his editors can go through it with a fine-toothed comb. After that's finished, he said it's done and done. You got yourself your first book hot off the presses."

Rose took a sip of her wine and smiled brightly, "You are my hero, Mitchell Park."

XXXXX

_Albert Wesker:_

_Administered: 1965_

_Discharged: 1975_

_Albert showed promising results when the Progenitor Virus was injected into his blood at the age of five. By the time he was ten years of age, this virus had completely died off in his body thus, he was human once more. We were there for the death of his father, Nicholas Wesker, and the death of his mother, Annabelle Wesker. _

_We were unaware at this time that Albert had a younger sister whom we could not find. We suspect that she resides in America with the foster family she was adopted by. We have no use for her until we decide it is completely necessary._

When Albert was drawn in by Umbrella, again he showed promising results in the field of biology, biochemistry, and virology. He was most likely the greatest employee here at Umbrella Co. rising in the ranks from being a simple lab orderly, to Umbrella's top researcher along with William Birkin. 

"Sir?" A man asked sheepishly.

"When I asked you to dig up Umbrella's files on Albert I did not ask for this rubbish!" A man yelled with a thick British accent. "I am aware of this history! I want to know when he was at his prime in Umbrella from the moment he was accepted from the moment he betrayed them like the conniving genius he is!"

"But, sir, I looked and most of the files were burned or still protected on computers to this day."

"I'm sure after all these years Umbrella's defense has weakened! Do I have to hit you upside the head with my fist clenched on intelligence! Or can I ask you once more to fetch what I asked for!"

"I apologize, sir. I will not fail you again." The young man saluted and scurried out of the room.

The man sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Halfwit…"

XXXXX

Wesker sat at a picnic table in the park with Belle as she colored into a coloring book. He looked around the park, gazing at the sun beams that shot through the trees, watching birds flutter about chirping happily. Strangers walked their dogs while others jogged on paths, jamming to their iPods.

"Daddy when will mommy be back?"

Wesker turned around on the bench. "She should be back in a moment. Remember she went to go pick up something from the office."

Belle nodded, not looking up from her book. "Oh yeah," She chimed.

Wesker turned back around to face the masses… he could hear his heart thumping in his chest as if all the sound had leaked away from the world and only his heartbeat could be heard. The people surrounding them halted in slow motion… maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him. Wesker could have sworn he could feel the pulse of the others, smell the sweat on their skin, and taste their blood in his mouth. The panting of animals and the rustle of leaves on trees, he felt as if he had obtained heightened senses, once more he was unaware of everything going on around him and he was focused on one simple subject at a time. One person to the next, one noise to the next. His fingers twitched, his body flinched with the urge he had long forgotten… the kill.

"Daddy?" Belle's voice was nothing more than a muffled sound in his ear as he rose from his spot and slowly walked towards a group of people, his mind under a sudden state of hypnosis. His fists clenched, veins popping from under the skin, and he rolled his shoulders, cracking them upon movement. A feral, primitive growl escaping his lips.

There was something wrong with him.

This was not him.

Sudden feelings of hatred coming over him, overwhelming his senses, driving his will off of the edge.

"Albert!" His name being called washed into his ears, the noises of bustling life flooding back into reality, his eyes focusing on the woman in front of him. Claire had him by his shoulders, gripping him tightly, her cobalt eyes stern. "What the hell are you doing?" She asked him. Not wanting to gather any more attention then he already had, she dragged Wesker back to the table. Belle gazing at him confusingly, she looked from Claire back to her father.

"Is daddy ok?"

Claire nodded and sat him down "He's fine, baby. Go back to coloring, everything is fine."

"Albert… tell me what's wrong." Claire asked quietly.

He turned his head to face her… there was a darkness in his eyes that tumbled within his blue hues. They were hard, glazed over with something that Claire had feared would come… Memory.

**A/N: Oh noes! What if Wesker remembers everything! Will he remember everything? And if he does what will he side with! His old ways or will he give into the Darkside! TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO REVEIL MORE SECRETS!**


	21. Romasanta

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil.**

**Shit is going down!**

**And Then There Were None**

**Chapter 21:**

**Romasanta**

"_**Dead I am the dog, Hound of Hell you cry. Devil on your back, I can never die."**_

_**-Dragula: Rob Zombie**_

It is the dead winter in The United Kingdom.

Gray clouds tumble about the cities like a shroud of death. Snow falls steadily onto the tamed streets while cold seeps within the bodies of those trying to escape it. The deep melancholy chimes of church bells bellow through the towns and crows sing their mournful song of death. Worn out buildings covered in gothic stones line the streets like city skyscrapers, while lines of clothes and other garments are hung from the windows to dry but to no avail.

Eventually the streets were bare and the people had disappeared into warmed homes, tea and scones waiting for them.

Then we go underground.

"Sir, we have found what you're looking for."

He turned around in his chair and clapped, "Wondrous! Bring it here!"

The solider nodded and paced over to the mans desk, put the package down and saluted.

"Are you sure this is it?"

"Positive, sir."

"Where did you get it?"

"Threatened it off of a dealer, sir."

The man raised his eyebrow "Oh?"

"Black Market, sir."

"Oh! Such scum you can rely on. Leave me to my business now, George."

"Absolutely, sir." The young man proceeded to leave his boss before he stopped him once more.

"Oh and, George?" The man asked, his British accent coating the words.

"Yes… sir?"

"Please see to it that our prisoner is comfortable and that he speaks when asked to. I don't want you going soft on this one like the last. This one has no family so it shouldn't matter. Anyways, please do your job and do as I ask when I say I want answers from this young man."

"Of course sir, I won't disobey you again, sir."

The man smiled wickedly. "Good." He chimed.

XXXXX

Claire paced around her living room while Wesker sat on the couch gazing out the window.

"Claire, settle down… please."

"I can't!" She yelled. "I know what I saw… and what I saw wasn't good, Albert!"

"If you tell me what you saw I may be able to help you."

Claire sat down beside him and caressed his face, trying to comfort him and reassure herself. "I'm scared of what's behind those eyes… what we don't know. I… I saw you remembering. For a brief moment, I saw the memory washing back. If I hadn't snapped you out of the trance you were in… I don't know what you would have done. You might have killed those people."

"I'm a killer," Wesker said lowly.

Claire shook her head. "Not anymore. I won't let you slip up again. I won't let you walk away from me again, Albert. Because as soon as you fall… you won't come back."

"Don't…" Wesker flinched. "Don't say that, Dearheart."

Dearheart.

She was his heart that may not have existed before her.

His.

Claire smiled sadly and hugged him tightly, as if he might slip away and drown. "I won't let you."

XXXXX

"You may be able to run, Romasanta…" The man said to himself. "But you can't hide forever. We will find you."

The man sifted through old newspaper clippings, rummaging about the headlines.

"_15 dead in east Germany" _

"_Romasanta strikes again." _

"_Ghost Wolf." _

"_10 dead in Spain." _

His eye was drawn to an article that was from a 1999 newspaper…

"_When will the murders stop? Fifteen more bodies turned up in East Germany as the chaos spreads through the towns. Old myths and new superstitions arouse among the citizens. Whom do they fear? Ghost Wolf. Otherwise known as Romasanta. Police have found a connection between the ten victims in Spain to the murders here in Germany along with several other murders stringing from small towns to farms. All of the victims show acute signs of struggle but only for a brief moment, doctors confirm that most of the wounds on the corpses were made by knives while they also come to the conclusion that three percent of the wounds were made by sharp canine claws and teeth. The murders seem to reflect the murders in the late 1800's. Manuel Blanco Romasanta was accused of the murders and faced life imprisonment for his crimes. _

"_Are we facing a serial killer? I'd say so. But are we facing a copycat killer? Again, I'd say so. The Romasanta murders were one of the most gruesome of all time and I bet you there are a handful of people would love to see it happen again… and we just got stuck with one of them." Detective Mark Griffin has been on the case since 1995, when the murders took off. "The only thing that is stumping my detectives is the knife wounds on most bodies yet knife wounds and canine claws on some others. We don't know if this is the work of a cult but odds are its one man committing a lot of crimes." _

_The townspeople have given the killer the name, Romasanta which means Ghost Wolf in Latin. The second most spoken language in Spain and Germany. They fear the worst when they hear the name yet police have confirmed that there is nothing to be overly afraid of because the murders are in such crude patterns, they suspect that the killer may not strike in he same place. "Although, it is possible that we are facing a man who is local and may settle here in his home town, thus, killing those who he can get his filthy hands on," Said Chief of Police Allison Case._

This was the leverage he needed… now he just needed the killer here. And he had just the thing… the bait that would get the Ghost Wolf running across the country.

"Be aware, Romasanta," said the man "Your days are numbered.

**A/N: OK! So? Who is this mysterious man who is obsessed with the mysterious Romasanta? Who are these men? **

**Ok, so Romasanta… long story short: In the late 1800's there were many murders stringing from Spain to Germany. The bodies would turn up and would have vicious wounds everywhere. They ended up accusing Manuel Blanco Romasanta who was a British/German traveler who wasn't afraid to go into the woods. Romasanta means Ghost Wolf in Old Latin. Romasanta tried to convince the jury and judge that he was a werewolf and he admitted to killing all of those people. Indeed he did but no one believed that he was a werewolf. So at the time, Queen Elizabeth II converted his punishment from the Death Penalty to life imprisonment because Doctor Philips told her majesty that he suffered from a severe case of Lycanthropy. **


End file.
